So Much Can Change
by Lil Gold Fishie
Summary: Matt goes away, and Tai changes more than anyone thought ... but has he changed for the worse? INVOLVES PROSTITUTION TaixOC, TAITO or YAMACHI! (dunno yet) Chapter 10 up at long last! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R PEOPLE!
1. Goodbye For Now

Okay, I'm writing this at about 3 am, so excuse me if this sucks major ass. But read anyway. I think it's okay . . . -_-;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAMIYA!!!"  
  
"Huh? 24!"  
  
The teacher did not look impressed. "I suggest you pay more attention, Kamiya, if you intend on passing this class," he said sternly, tapping his desk with his pointer in annoyance.  
  
I groaned, rubbing my neck where it cracked when my head shot up from my very rude awakening. "Yes, sir," I mumbled. Like I care. When in your life are you going to need to know the point of intersect on a negative slope?  
  
I heard I small laugh to my right and I narrowed my eyes as I recognized it. "Matt, don't laugh! He woke me up, dammit!" I hissed when the teacher wasn't looking.  
  
He just shook his head and, still chuckling, ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and started scribbling something. He folded it into a paper airplane and then, when the coast was clear, he threw it in my direction. It landed right in front of me on my desk. I growled inwardly. He's got good aim. I remembered last time I tried to throw one, and it landed on some girl's desk. It was asking how I should go about asking out a certain girl that I liked back then. Unfortunately, this particular girl was a friend of the girl I liked, and by noon it was all over the school. And by the end of that day, there were rumors flying about the girl and I having sex in the janitor's closet. Boy, that was a bad day. Anyway, I opened to airplane and read:  
  
'Haha, it's not MY problem that you were up all night watching porno on TV. My advice to you is that you should try taking a nap before it starts, so you're already well rested for school the next day! That's the way I do it . . .'  
  
I grin and turn in my seat a bit, giving him a thumbs up. He smiles back devilishly, and then he goes back to paying attention to the lesson while I . . . er . . . don't.  
  
At lunch we meet up at our usual table with Sora, Joe, and Koushiro. Sora starts talking about an email she received from Mimi the night before, and how she's gonna start modeling for the GAP. I grinned despite myself, imagining Mimi jumping around in a GAP sweater like on the commercials. I snapped back to attention, however, when Matt cleared his throat obviously. We all turn to him, and takes a deep breath and says, "Guys, you know how my grandma is addicted to lottery tickets?"  
  
We all nodded knowingly. Matt invited us once when he went with TK to his grandma's house and her kitchen table was scattered with them, and she sat at it for hours scratching at the little boxes. "Yeah, so?" prompted Sora.  
  
"So . . . she finally won something."  
  
"Really? That's amazing! It's about time," I exclaimed, and the others nodded and murmured in agreement.  
  
But Matt wasn't done. "Yeah, well, she won . . . a lot. She's taking my family on a vacation."  
  
I was shocked. I didn't want him to leave! While others smiled and said things like, "That's great, Matt!" and "No fair! I want a vacation!" I just said, "Good for you, Matt. I hope you have fun."  
  
Sora gave me a questioning look, but I turned away. I had become pretty dependent on Matt the past few months. He's like my other half. I know this is only a vacation, but still . . .  
  
"How long are you going for?" asked Joe.  
  
"Umm, a month."  
  
My eyes nearly popped right out of their sockets. A month? 31 days? How will I live? No one probably knows how important Matt is to me, not even Matt. When we were in the digital world, we learned so much about each other. We can read each other like books and finish each others' sentences. We both came out that god forsaken world with our first best friends. Since I already had a lot of friends, the rest probably thought it didn't affect me as much as it did Matt, but they were wrong.  
  
Matt looked at me out of the corner of his eye, looking a bit concerned. "Tai, are you okay?"  
  
I forced a bright smile. "Yeah! You had better send us postcards. Where and when are you going?"  
  
"Uh, I'm going to the Bahamas . . . tonight. I got called down to the office in second period and my dad told me. I was real surprised."  
  
Inwardly, I was shaking from the fear of being separated from Matt for so long, but I put on a good face. "You lucky bastard," I grinned. "Can you pack me in your suitcase?" My voice told everyone I was joking, but I could see myself being packed inside a small space like that just to be with Matt. He's like my brother. Damn, this is gonna be hard. I felt my eyes water, but I didn't let the tears flow. I won't, I can't. Not here, not now.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," Matt was saying. "I'll miss you an awful lot. It's only a month, though, so I'll be back before you know it."  
  
Before we know it . . . I stood up quickly. A few of them jumped from the sudden movement, and I heard Koushiro calling, "Hey, Tai, where are you going?" but I was already out the door.  
  
Once in the boys bathroom, I kicked a stall in frustration. Why am I letting this affect me so much? It's not the end of the world . . . I mentally smacked myself for not being more 'supportive' for Matt. I leaned against the wall slid down so that I was sitting and groaned. I rubbed my eyes, which felt damp. Shit. I rubbed them more, trying to get rid of the dampness before anyone else came in. I sat there in silence for a while, mentally cursing for being such a baka. After a while I stood up and walked over to the mirror, and looked at myself. There I was, Taichi Kamiya, with that huge mass of brown gravity-defying hair and brown eyes, but with sorrow written all over my usually cheerful face. I turned the tap and splashed cold water my face. I dried it with a towel and sauntered over to the exit, pushing the door open and coming face-to-face with none other than Yamato Ishida.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? I was worried about you," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I forced a smile (I seem to be doing that a lot today, huh?) and said, "Yeah, sorry for the rushed exit, but I think the mystery meat finally got to me."  
  
He cracked a smile, the one I love so much, and laughed. It was music to my ears.  
  
"I'll miss you, though," I whispered, looking down.  
  
He stopped laughing immediately and pulled me into a hug. "I will, too, you baka, but don't scare me like that! I thought something was seriously wrong."  
  
Something is wrong, I thought, but found myself answering, "No, I'm fine, I just felt an urgent need to leave before I puked all over Sora's lunch. She'd kill me for that."  
  
He pulled away and smiled at me again. "Heh, okay. Umm, you wanna come over after school and help me pack? I have no idea where my swim trunks are . . . and then you can come with me to the airport, if you want." Maybe I was hearing things, but I think he sounded fearfully hopeful, like if he was gonna cry if I didn't. So I smiled reassuringly and said, "Sure, I'll call my mom from your place."  
  
"Great!" Matt's mood seemed to improve tremendously. "Well, lunch is almost over. I gotta go get my algebra homework from my locker. See you after school?"  
  
"Yeah, see you!" And with that, he turned and walked away.  
  
The rest of the day passed rather quickly, but I couldn't get my mind off Matt leaving. Remember the note that he gave me this morning? There's one thing he doesn't know about that porno. It was gay porno. Yes, that's right, Taichi Kamiya is a queer. At least he thinks he is, for he is currently contemplating his love for his best friend. Sounds like a bad soap opera, doesn't it? Ugh, I hope I don't go soft.  
  
But it is true, though, I'm not sure if I'm actually in love with Matt. I know I have a very strong emotion towards him, but I might just be confusing a brotherly friendship with love and lust. I don't know. But I've got an entire month to think about that, don't I?  
  
Don't think about that, I told myself.  
  
I met Matt after school as agreed, and we set off to his apartment talking about nothing in particular, but contently. I found his swim trunks under his mattress (-_-;;) while Matt was digging all of his shorts and t-shirts from his closet. I'm one of the few who have to honor of knowing what a slob Matt really is. You should see him packing all his junk into his closet when our friends come over. We pride ourselves in our messyness. Once we got him all packed, we took the elevator down to the main floor and to the parking lot where a taxi was waiting. It was fairly early, so we gave the suitcase to the driver and went to the park while Matt's brother TK and their parents finished packing.  
  
"You know, I've always wanted to go to the Caribbean," said Matt thoughtfully.  
  
"Me too, you're lucky, Matt. I guess your crazy grandma's lottery fetish finally paid off."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah. Actually, my dad called her just last week and scolded her somewhat, telling her that there's no way she was ever gonna win. You should've heard him on the phone when he called me this morning. He was petrified. I wonder what she's gonna say to him."  
  
I laughed, and we kept chatting just like usual until we heard a loud beeping sound coming from the direction of Matt's apartment. We walked back to the taxi and hopped in.  
  
The ride was very long and silent. Matt's dad tried to start a conversation but failed. It's weird, just a few minutes ago we were talking as if nothing was happening, but now we're in a taxi driving to the airport and the only sound was that of the engine and other cars passing.  
  
We reached the airport (finally) and met up with TK, his mom, and his grandma. Matt leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Watch this. This will be priceless." We watched amusedly as his grandma went straight up to Mr. Ishida and whacked him on the back of his back with a brochure and started yelling at him. It was, indeed, priceless.  
  
Just then the voice of a bored woman announced a flight number that was now boarding. "That's us," piped up TK. "Let's go!"  
  
I smiled to myself; TK seemed a bit overly hyper about this entire thing. He had about three brochures in his hands, and was currently looking at a map of the airport, leading us to the right terminal. "That's what I have to deal with for eleven hours," said Matt mock-sorrowfully. "How am I going to live?"  
  
'How am I going to live without you?' I almost said, but I kept my mouth shut and simply smiled yet again.  
  
When we reached the terminal, I stood with the Ishida family in the line, sniggering with Matt at the flight attendant by the entrance who kept repeatedly picking at a wedgie when she thought nobody was looking. "Look at the bright side old pal," I said, slinging my arm around his shoulder. "Maybe you'll have her . . ."  
  
Matt burst out laughing, regardless of the strange looks people around us gave him. I tried not to laugh, but soon we were both bending over wheezing with tears running down our faces. The rest of the Ishida clan turned away, pretending they didn't know who those laughing idiots were who looked as though they were about to wet themselves. It wasn't even that funny, but we laughed anyway because it relieved a lot of tension. By the time we were wiping the tears from our eyes, we were at the front of the line. Matt noticed this too and immediately switching his gaze to me. To my surprise, tears began to cascade down his cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?" I said, bewildered, but also trying to keep my own tears at bay.  
  
He said nothing, but just rushed over to me and trapped me in a bone- crushing hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, Taichi . . ."  
  
My eyes widened. I don't think I've ever heard him say my full name other then when we were fighting. Not that I had a problem with it. I sorta . . . liked it when he said my name.  
  
Closing my eyes, I hugged back, full of emotion. "Me too, Yamato." And with that, the first tears leaked out from under my eyelid, soaking into his shirt. It was followed by another, and another. We stood there in each others' arms, crying silently and now fully aware that each was going to miss the other terribly.  
  
"Matt? It's time to go," called his mother.  
  
He let out a shaky breath and kept his head on my shoulder for a few seconds before pulling away, his eyes red from crying. I'm pretty sure I didn't look much better. He took my hand and squeezed it. "Bye, Taichi," he whispered.  
  
I gulped. "Bye, Yama," I whispered back tearfully. He smiled a little at the nickname I just gave him, and slowly started walking away, until I lost touch with his hand and let mine drop. He walked over to the tunnel with his head down, and I watched him intently, knowing that this was probably the last time I would see him in a long while.  
  
Just before he disappeared, he turned around and waved, giving me a sad look that said that clearly, he would rather stay here with me. I smiled as brightly as I could and lifted my arm to wave back. He gave me one last smile, then vanished from my view.  
  
My throat tightened, and then I was running away with moisture flowing freely down my face. I ran and I ran. I stopped finally just outside, where all the taxis were lined up. I swallowed hard and wiped my eyes, then got in a taxi, giving the guy the money Yama's dad gave me earlier to get home.  
  
"Hightenview Terrace, Odaiba, please."  
  
With a nod, the driver pulled out of the parking spot and drove off. As I looked out the window, I saw an airplane take off, one that said, 'Bahamas Airlines' on the side. That's where Yama was, already so far away from me.  
  
"Good bye, Yama-kun," I whispered, and the driver pulled onto the highway as tears silently flooded my eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go, the first chapter. Is it good? Horrible? I honestly dunno what I was smoking today -_-;; Oh well, reviews would be appreciated! 


	2. First Night Out

Hey ppl!! Thanks for all the reviews, but I'm giving u a warning: if you like sad and sweet fics, the first chapter is as far as it goes, light & fluffy and sweetness-wise (actually, the last chapter'll have TONZ of fluff, but you'll have to wait and see for that ~_^) it gets kinda into more 'graphic' stuff, like prostitution (well, mostly, prostitution). This is the chapter when Tai turns onto the road to becoming a mean ass . . . but he'll change back eventually, don't u worry folks! Oh, and to Redrum: Taichi, mature? Like that's ever gonna happen ^_^ hehe . . .maybe at the end . . . anyway, here it is . . . again, I think I must've been high when I wrote this . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the taxi driver dropped me off at my house, I suddenly changed my mind and decided to wander the streets instead. I stuffed my hands deep into my pockets and started to walk away from my apartment, not really aware of where I was going. Not that I cared where I went, or if I got in trouble for coming home late. I just needed to be alone.  
  
It was already pretty late in the evening and a humid breeze ruffled my hair as I sauntered down the street. It was a beautiful night, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars were glimmering and sparkling merrily. On top of that, it was still pretty warm, for September. August left some of its' warmth behind. I let my feet take me where they would while my mind wandered.  
  
Yama. Heh, I've never called him that before. Seems almost like a pet name . . . I shook my head. No, I won't be caught in the trap of falling in love with Matt. I thought about in the taxi; even if I was gay or bi, I wouldn't allow myself to feel anything for Yamato in that way in fear of ruining our friendship. And I really treasure the friendship Matt and I have, it's the best and most important one in my life. I couldn't bear to lose it. I won't have Yama thinking I'm some sick queer freak.  
  
Whatever happened to the crush I had on Sora? I thought to myself amusedly, now that I was on the topic of crushes and such. I guess it just faded away. Matt started going out with her, and I was extremely jealous at first, but the jealousy and envy faded after a while, and the broke it off anyway. They decided to stay friends though, and I'm grateful because even though Matt is my best friend, I've known Sora since I was a little kid and I would hate to be the one stuck in the middle all the time. Once they broke up, I thought I had a great chance to ask her out, but I decided against it. My crush on her evaporated quickly, realizing I was confusing friendship with sexual attraction.  
  
That's what I'm afraid is happening with this whole Yamato business. Maybe my 'crush' on him will diminish, too. Maybe. Maybe being away from him will give me time to get my head on straight.  
  
A small pang of emotion swept through me, and I was left with that horrible sense of grief. I do miss him. A lot. But maybe . . . maybe this will be good for the both of us. Maybe we need this time away from each other. Who knows, maybe we'll become even better friends when he returns.  
  
I chose that moment to raise my head and look around to see where I was. 'Shit,' I thought bewilderedly. 'I don't think I've ever been here before.'  
  
I was currently on a relatively crowded street on which the activity level was high. I could hear many different rhythms of music, and could see people pouring in and out of clubs that lined the sidewalk. There were so many different types of people there! People wearing every single color of the spectrum, with women wearing exotic-looking makeup and men wearing all kinds of styles, from casual to hot damn sexyyy . . . my mind trail ended right there as I saw a guy with skin-tight pants and no shirt walk by, outlining his ass perfectly. 'Alright,' I thought weakly. 'I think . . . Ya, I'm gay.'  
  
'Well,' I thought sarcastically, 'isn't this just the perfect night for revelations.'  
  
This was obviously some sort of hot spot. I was thankful that I brought a change of clothes to school and that I wasn't in my uniform. I looked down at myself to make sure I looked okay. I was wearing a pair of faded low- slung jeans, a plain black tank top and a jean jacket. On my hips was a studded belt (hey, I've got *some* fashion sense . . . okay, I don't have any fashion sense, but I *have* seen people wear them), and I had a silver chain with a plain silver cross around my neck. I decided that I looked okay, except probably for my hair. Goddamn hair is always getting on my nerves. It never does what tell it to. Whenever I go to get a haircut, I see all the hairdressers scurrying to customers and busying themselves with something, and the last lucky guy who was too slow gets to deal with me. I'm their worst nightmare.  
  
I snapped out of my reverie when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey dude, first time out?"  
  
I turned around. It was a pretty cute guy . . . okay, an extremely hot guy that was about my height. He had on a tight black ripped jeans and an even tighter black t-shirt, he had sandy brown hair that flopped into his dark blue eyes with elegance, plus a muscular build. I also had no clue as to what he was talking about.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," I stuttered. He smiled, a very appealing smile.  
  
He stuck out his hand. "I'm Ryan, but you can just call me Ryan."  
  
"Hey, I'm Taichi. You can call me Tai," I grinned, shaking his hand and remembering when Veemon introduced himself to Daisuke.  
  
"Hey Tai. So, are you buying or selling?"  
  
"Huh?" His question confused me. Ryan smirked good naturedly.  
  
"You really are new around here, aren't you? Well, everyone here is either buying or selling flesh. A pretty thing like you could get some fast cash; but then again if you're buying you'd be no hardship. So, which is it, buying or selling?"  
  
"Umm . . ." What was I supposed to say? Buying or selling . . . he means prostitutes. I never knew guys could be prostitutes, too. "Uh, neither. I've only just figured out I'm gay. What about you?" I challenged. "Are you buying or selling?"  
  
"You're so fucking cute," he said sarcastically. "I'm selling, sweetie."  
  
"Sweetie?" I asked, bewildered. "Me, sweetie? Cute? Pretty? What kind of dope are you on? Can I have some?"  
  
Ryan chuckled, which made my spine shiver with excitement for no reason. "I'm not on any dope, smart ass. And yes, you are cute." He eyed me up and down. "Big, bouncy hair that totally crazy and unkept, but still, it frames your face to make you look adorable, beautiful eyes, cute nose, strong jaw. Muscular body . . . you play any sports?"  
  
"Yeah, soccer," I answered.  
  
"Hey, I used to play soccer, but then my goddamn parents fucking disowned me and I couldn't be on the team if I didn't have a guardian. The coach hated me for being a fucking queer, anyway," he scowled. "Oh well," he said, brightening. "It's true, you are cute. Actually, you're pretty hot."  
  
I blushed scarlet at that. No one had ever told me that before. I felt . . . good.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not that bad looking, yourself," I said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he grinned, folding his hands behind his head modestly. I punched his arm playfully. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends," he said, and before I could protest, he grabbed my arm and dragged me into one of the clubs.  
  
Inside, the music was deafening. How was I gonna talk to Ryan's friends with this racket? But Ryan pulled my arm, and I followed him to the back of the place and up a flight of stairs. He turned the brass doorknob and pushed me inside before him.  
  
A bunch of guys looked up. Two of them were making out, and one was sitting at a table counting some money. There was a layer of smoke near the ceiling, which confused me because none of them were smoking. "Hey, guys, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," Ryan said. "This is Tai. He's a beginner."  
  
"Hey dude," said the guy at the table, standing up and walking over to where me and Ryan stood. "Josh," he said, holding out this hand, and I shook it. "So you're new around here, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," I nodded, though the fact that everyone considered me a 'beginner' was a bit unnerving. But oh well.  
  
Josh turned to Ryan. "Hey, you know what we could do? We could educate him!"  
  
"Educate me?" I repeated. Ryan grinned mischievously, nodding slowly.  
  
"Yeah, we could," agreed Ryan. "You wanna join our club?"  
  
"Club?"  
  
"Well, it's not really a club, we're just a bunch of guys who stick together and live here together and help each other out and such 'cause we don't got another place to go," said Josh. "We're all selling 'cause we need the money, but you don't have to if you don't want to. You can just hang with us, y'know? Learn the ways of a queer. I wouldn't mind. You're so yummy I could eat you up." Then to my surprise, he licked my ear, and I took in a quick breath.  
  
"Whoa," I said as he pulled away. Things sure moved fast around here.  
  
"Oh, you really haven't ever done anything, have you? That's okay, you'll learn soon enough. So, what do you say?" asked Ryan.  
  
I looked from Ryan to Josh, back to Ryan, then to the blonde and the brunette who were still making out on the couch, and the blonde starting to unbutton the other guy's pants. I imagined Yama doing that to me.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not. And I think I'd like to try selling. Who knows, people might like me. But . . .who are they?" I asked, pointing over to the couple.  
  
"Oh, the blonde's Shawn and the other's Chase," said Ryan. "And over in the corner, that's Dan, our very own pot addict." Dan waved from behind the table in the corner. So that's where the smoke came from. "And are you kidding? Of course people would like you. In fact, they'd love you! But . . ." He paused. "Are you sure? I hope you don't think we're pressuring you into anything . . ."  
  
"Oh, no, I want to," I reassured them. "I wouldn't mind some extra cash. And one of my best friends went away for a month today, maybe I can try to seduce him when I get back," I said, a grin spreading across my face, but it disappeared deadly fast. There, I had said it. I want Matt. I'd been thinking it for a while, but saying it aloud made it clear, final, irreversible . . .  
  
"You naughty little boy!" exclaimed Josh, shaking his finger playfully. "Oh well, my first crush was my best friend, too."  
  
"Really?" I asked with interest.  
  
"Yeah, but it didn't work out, he wasn't good enough for me," Ryan joked.  
  
"You mean . . ." I said, pointing between Josh and Ryan. "You guys used to be together?"  
  
"Yeah, but we decided the entire 'couple' thing was too complicated for us, and then we met Chase, and, well, you can see where it went from there," said Ryan, gesturing the room with his hands.  
  
"But we're still the best of friends, though," spoke up Josh, slinging an arm across my shoulders. "I can even sneak in a kiss or even a fuck every now and then," he whispered in my ear. I grinned.  
  
"What's going on?" said Shawn, the blonde, breathlessly, pulling away from Chase for a second.  
  
"Oh, it's nice that you could stop snogging enough to acknowledge our presence. This is Tai, he's joining our little club here," said Josh, slapping my back.  
  
"Welcome to our madness," answered Shawn, and then went back to kissing Chase.  
  
Josh chuckled. "Those two can never keep their mouths off each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they went on and fucked each other right on that couch in front on us."  
  
"Ugh, I ate my breakfast there this morning," said Ryan, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "But hey, I wouldn't mind the show," he continued honestly. "I could imagine myself doing it with someone else . . ." he looked over at me. "Tai's damn cute and I'd love to be his first."  
  
I felt my eyes widen. The idea that Ryan wanted me, of all people . . . it was intoxicating. I blushed and said that I wouldn't mind having Ryan for my first, either.  
  
Ryan looked at me carefully and asked if I was sure, and I nodded back. So he took my hand and led me to a different room, while Josh whooped and cheered as we walked away. Once inside the room, Ryan showed me exactly what two men did together. It was more than I could've ever imagined.  
  
After I'd calmed down I told him I had better go home; it was nearly midnight. I offered to give him money, but he wouldn't accept it. "Tonight was on me," he said, eyes twinkling at the implications. "But if you come back tomorrow, you bet I'll make you pay."  
  
I went home that night feeling pretty happy. When I finally found my way home, my mom was furious with me of course, but when I told her I just needed to be alone for a while, she understood. I guess she thought I was still 'grieving' over Matt's departure. And I am, but I think that Ryan made me forget about Matt. But just for a minute.  
  
I lay in bed, thinking about what happened. Ryan showed me so much tonight, how to be sweet and seductive at once and stuff. My soft spot was my ear and the area around it. (How did Josh know?) I stared at the ceiling in a goofy haze. This night rivaled the days with Matt in the digital world for most spectacular in my life. I'd never felt so loved, wanted even. Sure, I have a family who loves me, and I know tonight wasn't about love or anything, but it was a different kind of love . . .and I did feel loved afterward. More than anything I wanted to feel like that again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. . . uhhhh . . . -_-;; Yeah, that is a extremely crappy ending . . . I suck at endings (-_-;;) . . . the guy must've put some Tylonol 3 in my weed . . . lol jk, I don't smoke ^_^ but I think I HAD to have been drunk . . . meh, watcha gonna do. anyway, if u guys don't like this ugly turn its taken, let me know . . . IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!! 


	3. Let the Changes Begin

Yeah, I'd figured that some ppl would be surprised.life isn't all fluff, unfortunately, but oh well. But I did get positive feedback, and I thank you all for that! Here's chapter 3, and by the way, there are gonna be 10 chapters for this fic, and I've already got 5 written, so expect updates not far apart from each other, unless I say something. Anyway, here you go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Most of my friends were probably wondering why I was in such a good mood the next day, despite the fact that my best friend left me the day before. It was a very good day overall. I didn't do my homework last night because I . . . well . . . eh, who cares. I am so going back to Ryan's place tonight. I actually paid attention in class today, so that when I got home I could do all of my homework quickly without getting stuck, so I could leave as soon as possible.  
  
After I finished, I got dressed in black jeans with the same chains as yesterday and a black t-shirt with the words, "I'm not stressed; I'm just terribly terribly alert" in thick white letters. I grabbed my wallet and stuffed it in my back pocket, pulled on my shoes, and headed out the door, yelling at Kari that I'd be back in a few hours.  
  
When I got to the ground floor, I stopped and looked around. I didn't remember to take note of where Ryan's place was.  
  
"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I stood there for a few minutes, trying to recall at least how I started to go there yesterday. Finally, I decided on a certain road and took off down it.  
  
After about a half hour's worth of wandering, I collapsed on a bench and rested for a minute, breathing heavily. Just then a group of good-looking and well-dressed guys passed me, talking amongst themselves. I caught some of their conversation, and heard, "going to the club . . . yeah, got lotsa money . . . no, my boyfriend will not be there!"  
  
At this I was sure that they were heading to the same place I was trying to. I got up casually and waited until they were a bit in the distance, then started to follow them, this time taking note of where I was going. Soon I heard music thumping in the distance and decided to ditch the guys I was following and find my own way from there. With the music as my guide, I soon found myself in front of the same club that Ryan dragged me into yesterday.  
  
I pushed myself inside, past the dancing bodies and towards the back of the place, where I went up the stairs and knocked on the wooden door and waited.  
  
The door was opened by Chase, who said, "Hey, Tai, you don't gotta knock, just let yourself in."  
  
"Okay, I'll remember that for future reference," I answered as he stepped aside and I walked in. The room didn't have as much smoke near the ceiling, and I wondered why. Chase seemed to be reading my mind because he went on. "Dan is apparently out at some concert tonight, while the rest are with some customers," he said, waggling his eyebrows at the last word. A laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, you should feel at home here." I turned around and Ryan walked through the door. "Made some good money tonight. What's say we take Tai here shopping?"  
  
"Oh," I said. "I dunno . . ." The fact that two classic gay guys were gonna, as they say, 'educate' me in their ways freaked me out a little.  
  
"Yeah, we can start the 'educating,'" said Chase. And before I could say another word, they each grabbed one of my arms and half-lifted half-dragged me out onto the street.  
  
"Where should we start, then?" I asked, accepting the fact that they were gonna make me over and there was nothing I could do to stop them. "I do have some money, you guys don't have to spend any on me."  
  
Chase frowned for a moment, and then said, "Alright then, let's start with your wardrobe."  
  
"Not that there's anything wrong with it," added Ryan quickly when I started to protest, "but new clothes are always good. You're such a fucking hottie anyway, so anything would probably look stunning on you." He kissed behind my ear.  
  
I shivered at the touch and blushed, then got him back by kissing at the joint where his shoulder and neck met. He laughed and we continued talking all the way to the mall near my home.  
  
Once there, Ryan and Chase dragged me from store to store and I let them have their way with me. Actually, I was having a lot of fun. Though it was a kinda bust to my ego that I was letting two hot gay guys play dress- up with me, it was also kinda cool. I thought about back when Kari was little and she would make me play dress-up. 'Well, this is certainly different,' I thought amusedly.  
  
I walked out of a dressing room, wearing a sort of 'punk' look. "Not bad," commented Ryan as I looked myself from side to side in the mirror. "Not bad at all. Punk and rock looks good on you. Makes you look real laid- back, y'know? Damn!" he exclaimed as I turned around and he got a full, er, back view. "You're so fucking sexy . . ." he whined breathlessly, which sent all the blood I had in my body to my face, and some to other places. "Let's get some more!"  
  
I laughed and walked, or rather, got dragged with Ryan and Chase, buying clothes in this store and accessories in that. I could tell that they were having fun, like two little school girls playing with a brand-new doll. Later, as they were looking in the window of a shop talking rapidly about some other get-up they could dress me up in, the store across from me caught my eye. I walked closer, and saw that it was a tattoo and piercing shop. All of the sudden, I felt this dangerous rush run through me, and I found I had a great sense of daring. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Ryan and Chase with suspicious glints in their eyes. "Hey, Ryan, Chase . . . you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"You wanna get a tattoo?" guessed Chase. I shook my head.  
  
"No. I want to get a piercing."  
  
"Where?"  
  
I paused to think, rubbing my chin with my thumb and forefinger. My first thought was ears, but you wouldn't be able to tell anyway 'cause of my hair. Eyebrow . . . hm, I'd like that, but then mom would see . . . tongue? I liked the sound of that, too, but would it hurt?  
  
"I dunno, I was just deciding between tongue and eyebrow . . ." I finally decided. "but my mom would see if I got my eyebrow pierced and. . ."  
  
"Why not get both?" Ryan spoke up matter-of-factly. I stared. "I mean, if you get your eyebrow pierced, there's nothing your mom can do about it, now, is there?"  
  
"You're right," I agreed, the dangerous feeling becoming more powerful. "Let's go."  
  
I walked in, then walked out a few minutes later proudly sporting a small silver ring in my left eyebrow and a silver stud on my tongue. My tongue still hurt a bit, but the guy said it would pass after a few hours and (which made Ryan laugh) to be careful when you're eating and not to try to swallow it.  
  
I walked out of the mall a totally new person. I said good-bye to my friends, who were had quite a smug and proud aura around them, and walked home. As soon as I walked into the apartment, I ran quickly into my room, where I found Kari and Daisuke making out.  
  
"Hey guys," I said, dropping my bags on the floor and collapsing at my desk. Dai and Kari sprang apart.  
  
"T-Tai!" stuttered Daisuke. "W-What are you doing home?"  
  
"Well, I said I'd be back in a couple of hours, so here I am. Actually," I said, looking at my watch, "I'm a few hours late. Oh well. Where's mom and dad?"  
  
"They went out for dinner . . . and good thing, too, Tai, what did you do to your eyebrow?" exclaimed Kari, pointing near my forehead.  
  
"What does it look like?" I shot back, surprised at her sharp tone. "I got my eyebrow pierced. So what?"  
  
"So what? So what? Tai, you've been acting real strange since Matt left. I know you guys are best friends, but we miss Matt too, but you don't see Dai or anyone else running off to get their eyebrow pierced because TK left!" Daisuke fidgeted uncomfortably behind her. "What's mom gonna say?"  
  
"Probably something along the lines of what you're saying, but I don't care, Kari, it's not like she can undo it. It's not even the worst thing I've done today." She stared at me incredulously. I sighed. "Look, I have made some changes in my life in the last few days, but it's nothing that wouldn't have happened sooner or later. Matt's departure had nothing to do with this. This was my decision. Mine. I can't tell you everything, but just accept this? Please? It would mean a lot."  
  
Kari looked at me carefully for a moment, then sighed and threw her arms up in defeat. "Alright Tai, but expect a lecture from mom when they get home."  
  
"Thanks, sis," I said, and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. Daisuke cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, it looks like I should be going now. Bye Tai."  
  
"Bye," I said. Kari walked Dai to the door. I lay down on my bed and let out a breath. I was just about to close my eyes when I heard a -SLAM- and I bolted upright to view a furious Kari standing by the doorway with her hands on her hips.  
  
"The jig is up, Tai. I know you're hiding something from me. You had better tell me."  
  
I sighed. I knew that she was not gonna let this one go. But, Kari was the person I could trust the most, with the exception of Matt, but he's not here anyway, and he's also the last person I want to know my secret.  
  
"Okay, fine. But you have to promise me two things first."  
  
"Alright," she said kindly, sitting down next to me.  
  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Okay, I promise, what else?"  
  
"You . . . you have to promise . . . not to hate me."  
  
"Hate you? Why would I hate you, Tai? But okay, I promise that too. Now," she said softly, placing a hand on my knee. "What is it?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "Kari, I . . . I'm . . . gay."  
  
The silence was unbearable. 'Please, please say something,' I thought. But nothing. Tears started flowing freely down my cheeks. She hates me. She does. Inside, she's disgusted and horrified. I heard her inhale deeply.  
  
"Well . . . that certainly wasn't what I expected. But you're my brother, Tai, of course I'm right here by your side."  
  
I looked up in surprise. I was shocked by the kindness and understanding in her voice. "You mean . . . you don't think I'm sick?"  
  
"Of course not, Tai. I love you. You're my big brother and I'll always accept you no matter what you are. Remember that." I looked into her eyes then and saw nothing but pure sincerity and feeling. I grabbed her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Thank you, Kari. I love you so much, you know that, right?"  
  
"I do. And if you ever need to talk, just come to me, okay?"  
  
I nodded. "By the way, the eyebrow ring looks good on you. But you said that piercing your eyebrow wasn't the worst thing you did today," she said, and I grinned. "Tai did you get anything else pierced?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tongue."  
  
Just then, I heard the door open and I jumped up. "I'm asleep," I told Kari, and quickly stripped down to my boxers and scrambled into bed. I heard Kari sigh exasperatedly and turn off the light before closing the door and going out to meet our parents.  
  
I lay my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes. I felt really horrible for not telling Kari the entire truth, but honestly, I really didn't think she'd react as well when I tell her that I'm a prostitute-to-be. But really, I don't see how it's such a big deal. Most of the guys at school my age have had sex . . . with girls, though. I'm sixteen and don't have much of a chance of getting laid with any guys I might like (*cough* Yama *cough*). And I found a place where people like and maybe even want me, and at the same time, I'd be getting money for it. Sweet deal, huh?  
  
On the other hand . . . eventually I'll probably become starved emotionally. What I'm getting myself into does not include any strings. There is no love involved, just lust, plain and simple. If I continue to do this, I may not ever find love. Oh well, I can always change if I want to, right? This is not permanent. But I am entering this blindly . . . I guess I'll stop eventually, but not before giving it a try first. Taichi Kamiya was never one to give up.  
  
My thoughts then switched to Yama. I felt kind of bad for making such great friends the very same day that he left, but what the hell? He's gone for the time being, so why not make some new friends? It's not like I'm gonna forget about him. I can't forget him, he's my best friend, after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I continued to go see the gang every day. We did lots of fun stuff together. We'd shop or go catch a flick at the movie theatre or visit the bedroom (^_^). The good thing about having such great friends is that they watch out for you. I had a couple of close calls with violent customers that were broken up by Ryan and Josh.  
  
Speaking of customers, I actually don't go out that often, only maybe once or twice a week. Hell, Ryan and Josh and them go a few times a *night.* But it doesn't matter to me much. I *do* get a lot of money, though. I made $600 my first night, because the guy thought I was 'exceptional.' I gladly took any money given to me and spent it just as gladly. Josh, Chase, Shawn, and Ryan don't spend as much because they have to pay for rent, electricity, and water and all that, but they happily tagged along on most of my shopping trips. We even took a weekend and drove in Chase's red convertible to a concert by an awesome rock band that they recently introduced me to at the other end of the country. Of course, my folks were thoroughly pissed, but I could care less. I liked my new way of life. It's so much more relaxing and enjoyable. I spent many a night at Ryan's flat because I was too tired after a night of *very hard* work (^_^) and didn't come home until the nest day, and even then, it was only to do my homework and change.  
  
Ryan says my change in attitude and style (for the better, though; he says I'm a lot more "loose") is more significant than my change in after-school activities. I became an all-out punk. I got the spiked-up hair, the black nail polish, the punky clothes, plus all the patented chains and studs that complete the look. I even wear black eye makeup, but not too much, because I don't very much like the idea of all that crap on my face.  
  
That's another thing. I tend to swear a lot more than I used to, almost as much as Ryan. Also, I've been hanging out with the digidestined kids less and less, to the point that the only time I ever see them is in my classes, because I run to lunch, eat eat eat, then head for the library to do my homework assigned in my first two classes.  
  
Surprisingly, my marks have improved a lot, so it's good to have my change in living viewed as 'bad' (by my parents) to be balanced out with something 'good.' I have turned into a rebel, and I reveled in the fact. It was exciting and thrilling, and very satisfying. I've even smoked a few pot joints when alone in the flat with Dan, but that didn't go anywhere. I may be a rebel, but I will not smoke. Cancer sticks are not for me.  
  
I do drink alcohol now, though, almost daily, but I'm smart enough not to drink enough that I can't get home or that it starts to affect me negatively. I've only gotten drunk once, and that was at the rock concert. Josh calls me 'the good boy that's oh-so-naughty in bed.' Heh. And proud of it, too, Joshie-boy.  
  
It worries me sometimes, though, that I don't see my 'old' friends as often anymore. I mean, my new friends are great, but it seems as though I don't know them anymore. For example, last week . . .  
  
//Flashback//  
  
*crash* My face met the ground with rapid speed, and my books scattered everywhere. "Shit!" I cried. I was gonna be late for class. I gathered my books up quickly, but then noticed my notebook was missing. I looked around, and came face-to-face with Sora.  
  
"Here," she said, holding out my notebook. "You dropped this."  
  
"Thanks," I said, taking it and beginning to walk away.  
  
"Hey, Tai!"  
  
I turned around impatiently. Sora stood uncomfortably, shifting her weight to her other foot. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Umm . . . I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me and the rest after school. We're going to see that new action movie, and - "  
  
"Sorry, already seen it," I said, cutting her off.  
  
"Oh . . ." she mumbled, looking hurt, but I didn't notice. She tried again. "Uh . . . nice clothes, Tai. Where'd you get the money for them?"  
  
"Just doing odds and ends," I answered, barely managing not to snicker as I said it. "Look, I gotta get to class, or my teacher will fucking kill me."  
  
Sora's head shot up. "Language, Tai," she said.  
  
I scoffed. "You're not my fucking mother, Sora, now I really have to go." I started to turn again but I felt a hand grip my wrist. I sighed. "Now what, Sora?" I said, rolling my black-lined eyes.  
  
She looked at my eyes, as if searching for something, but then let go. "I never get to see you anymore, Tai. Call me sometime, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Gotta run. Bye." I left her standing there by the stairs as I hurried away.  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
Now that I think about it, I had been a bit harsh, but that was one of my bad days. I thought it was obvious. I had slept in, received a lecture from my first period teacher for being late, tripped and fell with all my books, and then Sora kept questioning me though I repeatedly told her that I had to leave. Stupid Sora. What the fuck does she know, anyway.  
  
Despite my vow earlier in the month, I think about Matt less and less until it came to a point where I spent a week or more without a second thought about him.  
  
But today, Izzy caught up to me after school when I was hurrying home. "Hey, Tai, do you need a ride tomorrow?" he asked, walking beside me.  
  
I looked at him blankly, still walking. "Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I know you're mom's working so she can't give you a ride to the airport."  
  
I blinked. The airport . . . ? Oh! Matt's coming home tomorrow. "Sure, Izzy, that'd be good, thanks."  
  
"Anytime, I'll be round at 7." And with that, I nodded and kept on walking home, while Izzy stopped and probably watched my retreating back. Eh, who cares. But Matt . . . my god, look how the weeks went by. He's coming . . . tomorrow night? I had plans, but I guess I'll have to cancel them. I can just see the look on Matt's face when he sees me. Heh, that'll be a sight.  
  
I raced on home and took the elevator to my floor. I was fumbling in my pockets for my key and quickly opened the door, rushing to my room and immediately starting to do my homework, not bothering to change my clothes. I'd promised Ryan I'd meet him at 4:00 today, which was in less then a half hour. I was just pulling on my shoes to leave when I heard the doorbell ring. I frowned. 'Did Kari forget her key again?'  
  
I sauntered over to the door, unlocked it and pulled it open. "Kari, did you forget your key again? Honestly, I -" I stopped in mid-sentence. What was HE doing here?  
  
"Matt?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehe, now things are getting good. You know that shirt Tai was wearing at the start of this chapter? The one that said, "I'm not stressed, I'm just terribly terribly alert"? hehe, my friend said that to me and I thought it'd make the perfect t-shirt. I've got a thing for t-shirts with funny saying that I can't explain -_-;; . If you guys know any more, tell me! But for now, just review this chapter, k? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I think I've had too much sugar . . . 


	4. Yama's In For a Big Surprise

Hey everyone! Thanx, again, for all the reviews, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Lil Yaten Fae: I'm glad you 'likeys' it! I don't get that word often ^_^ . . . thanx a bunch, I will continue soon.  
  
Lady Kamiya: omigosh omigosh! Thank you sooo much!! Lol, juss kiddin. And YES, I LOOOVE SUGAR! Heheh I can never really tell when I'm on a sugar high cuz I'm practically always on one . . . some of my fics just prove it for me. -_-;; Thanx 4 your review!  
  
Starfall13: Thanks! ^_^ Glad you like it.  
  
Luna Wolf aka Matt4ever: What do you mean "Why is Matt here already?!?" I'd be happy! ^^ He's hot enough . . . ~_^ Thx a bunch, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Tyson FoxFlame: hehe, thanx! And it was my pleasure to add you to my fave authors list . . . you are one of them! ^_^ I luv your fics. Please update 'Black Rose' soon, k? But I'm kinda confused . . . who's KTF? -_-;; I'm an idiot . . .  
  
Violette Mai: I'm glad I didn't spend a lot of time on Ryan and the others too, otherwise I think it'd get kinda boring. I wouldn't be able to think of anything good anyway . . . well maybe I could've written about the concert but I was too lazy -_-;; hehe, and yeah, I could just imagine Tai being punkish like that . . . *drools*  
  
PrincessSwifty: hehe, I definitely agree . . . a punk Tai . . . SEXEE MAN!!!! *drools* (I seem to be drooling an awful lot today . . . I'll hafta get that checked . . . ~_^)  
  
Redrum: Haha, I don't know if you can actually *swallow* a tongue ring, but I saw this guy on this demented talent TV show that can take out his tongue ring using his *tongue.* *shudder* Weird. And you're right, this chapter IS from Yamie's POV!! Wow, you're good . . .  
  
Taito Kid: hehe, I got your email, thanks for the Yama plushie!!! I think I'll keep it under my pillow . . . and in my bag . . . and in my locker . . . hell, I'm gonna take it with me everywhere! ^_^  
  
Also thanks to nEo-cHaN, Quazimodo, emiline, Sille, and anyone else who reviewed chapter 3. WOW! O.o I don't think I've gotten that many reviews before. *squeals* But then again I am a beginner . . . but whatever, I'm still very VERY HAPPEE!!!!  
  
Here's chapter 4, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Tokyo International Airport in five minutes. Please find your seat and fasten your seatbelts when the seatbelt sign turns on. Thank you."  
  
I sighed and leaned my head back on my seat, staring outside and seeing building block towers and ant-like cars scurrying over threads of highways. I was finally coming home from a month-long vacation at the Bahamas. Once we landed there a month ago, I was stunned by how beautiful the scenery of the ocean was. The water was a clear turquoise color, and was cool and enjoyable to the touch. I spent my time mostly on the beach, but also caught a live concert near our oceanside hotel two weeks prior.  
  
The vacation was good for me; I needed some time to be away from home and relax. All with the band, school, and my own personal problems, life was becoming too much of a hassle. This time away from friends let me have a chance to think things over without interruption or other problems peeking into my mind, wanting to be solved.  
  
My parents called a truce on the airplane ride over there, so they didn't fight (much) and let me and TK have a good time for once. I missed my friends terribly of course, especially Taichi. I wonder how he is right now. I can just see the look on his face when he sees that I've come home a day early. I hope he hasn't changed too much. I know I haven't.  
  
Except for one tiny thing . . . okay, maybe it's not so tiny. At that concert on the beach, near the end of it a guy bumped into me. When he saw me, he obviously thought I was someone else, because he . . . well, he kissed me. And that's not even the biggest part. I *liked* it. It was a very long, passionate kiss, and much to my embarrassment, I found myself returning it. I was mortified when the guy pulled away, and then found that I wasn't the person I thought I was. He just waved it off, then walked away.  
  
But it got me thinking . . . and soon I realized that I enjoyed kissing that guy a whole lot more than I liked kissing girls. It was so much more, oh I don't know how to explain it. More real, I guess. And then I realized . . . I must be gay.  
  
Of course, I wouldn't accept it at first, and pushed the thought out of my brain. But it started coming back more and more often when I was certain very good looking guys . . . and now, I've finally accepted it. I'm gay. The only person who knows is TK, who saw that guy kiss me at the concert and pulled a confession out of me just a few hours ago when we had nothing else to talk about. He promised not to tell anyone. He had better not. What might this do to my career as a superstar? I told him as much, and he said not to worry. I try not to . . . but TK isn't exactly famous for keeping secrets. In fact, he sucks at it. Oh well . . . this is big, really big, so maybe this once he'll keep his mouth shut.  
  
Soon, the plane landed, which I didn't like all that much. TK took a picture of me . . . again. I swear, he's taken a picture of me at both take-offs and both landings now. They probably aren't very good . . . I feel air sick . . .  
  
Thankfully, I didn't puke my guts out this time. I did on the way over to the Bahamas (-_-;;). I sighed gratefully as I breathed in fresh air when I stepped off the plane. Ahh, it's good to be home.  
  
I looked at my watch and saw that my school would be just about ending in about 15 minutes. Excellent, that's how long it takes to get to Odaiba, which would allow me enough time to show up at Tai's apartment to surprise him! Yes!  
  
I told my plan to my family, then quickly exited the airport and hailed a taxi while my family retrieved our baggage. I couldn't help but feel giddy with excitement at the thought of seeing my 'Chi again. Uh, I mean . . . shit, I didn't mean that! I meant . . . oh well, I'm gay, right? What's wrong with liking your best friend?  
  
'A lot of things,' said a sarcastic nasty voice in the back of my head, but I pushed it away. God, when will the cab get there?  
  
But I had to wait another ten minutes before he pulled up beside Tai's building. I thanked and paid him, then hurried on inside and up the elevator to Tai's floor. I stood in front of his door and just stared at it for a second, as if basking in the familiarity of it. Then I snapped to my senses and rang the doorbell.  
  
I heard a pause, then fast-paced footsteps becoming louder and louder. I heard Tai's voice before I saw him. "Kari, did you forget your key again? Honestly, I -"  
  
He stopped when the door was open enough to see who it was. "Matt?"  
  
"Hey, surprised to see me?" I asked, looking on amusedly on the look on his face.  
  
"I'll say!" he exclaimed, immediately throwing himself at me into a hug, which I accepted happily. He pulled away. "I thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, too, but there was a hurricane warning and we decided to come home a day early. I thought I'd surprise you," I answered, tingling a little from the feel of Tai's arms around me.  
  
"Well, I sure am surprised," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Come on in."  
  
I stepped inside his apartment, which was actually a bit neater then it usually was. Half empty mugs of coffee were still on the kitchen table, but the living room looked almost clean. Weird.  
  
"You look good."  
  
Tai's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to him smiling at the compliment, but then I stopped.  
  
Whoa. Tai was different. I mean, really different. He had an eyebrow pierced and was wearing *eye makeup.* And that's not the only thing, he held himself differently, somehow. A new, carefree aura surrounded him, but it wasn't an 'I don't have a care in the world' kind of aura, it was a more . . . well it's hard to pinpoint a word. He just looked as if he had been plenty busy while I was gone, and had new priorities. He looked as if he was hiding something. But what?  
  
"Uh . . . you too, Tai, you too. But . . . man, what did you do to yourself?" I couldn't help but ask, eying the difference in his appearance.  
  
He laughed with amusement at my confusion. Well, that's certainly not like him. He opened his mouth to speak. "Well, I - "  
  
RING RING. I looked around, confused as to where the sound was coming from, as it didn't sound like the Kamiya phone ringing. When I looked at Tai questioningly, he was pulling a small silver cell phone out of his bag on the floor. "Sorry," he said, and I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows. Where'd he get that? Tai doesn't get an allowance . . .  
  
Tai flipped his cell phone on and spoke into it. "Yeah, Taichi . . . Oh, hey Chase, listen, something, er, someone came up," he smiled looking over at me, his eyes twinkling, "and I won't be able to come over as planned . . . What?" I looked up at the serious tone of his voice. He looked confused. "Why, what happened? . . . Oh, fuck," he breathed, and I narrowed my eyes. Since when does Tai swear? But he looked panicked for some reason, and I was concerned.  
  
I tried to catch his eye, but he was staring at a spot on the wall somewhere in front of him. "Oh, bloody hell, is he okay? . . . Shit . . . He said *my* name? Why would he do that?" Now I was really confused. Why is Tai panicking over someone saying his name? "Yeah, I'll be at the front, see you."  
  
Tai quickly snapped his phone shut and dug it into his pocket. "What's going on?" I asked as I followed him out the door. Then he was running down the hallway and down the stairs, so I had no choice but to run after him.  
  
"This guy I met . . ." he panted, "he met up with . . . with this gang, and he got beat up pretty badly. I gotta get to the hospital, my friend's gonna pick me up in a few."  
  
"Pick you up?" I repeated as we ran outside. "You mean he can drive?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a bit older then me," he said off-handedly as he reached the curb and waited impatiently.  
  
"Older? You mean you've got older friends?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" My friend eyed me critically. "What's a few years difference gonna do?"  
  
I heard a sound behind me and I whirled around. I saw nothing. "Hey, over here!" yelled Tai, he ran out onto the road, waving his hands. I was just about say, "Are you crazy? You're gonna get yourself killed!" but then a shiny red convertible pulled out of the afternoon traffic and screeched to a halt beside Taichi, who jumped in over the seat and waved.  
  
"See you later, Matt. Step on it!" he yelled.  
  
"When are you coming back?" I asked, but my voice was drowned out by the sound of screeching tires and honking from other cars. I very much doubt he heard me. They were already turning the corner down the street, anyway.  
  
I stood there on the curb like an idiot for a minute, pondering over what had happened. I decided I would go and follow Tai to the hospital, seeing that he looked really worried. He seemed to be really good friends with these guys.  
  
I started walking in the same direction as Tai's friend's car had gone, frowning. What was Tai doing hanging out with older guys, anyway? Wouldn't his mother disapprove? Does his mother even know?  
  
I immediately felt ashamed. Tai was my best friend, after all. He's right, what's a few years difference going to do? I shouldn't be judging him so quickly. I now felt horrible about the accusing tone I had used on Tai. I promised myself to apologize once we get a chance to talk alone.  
  
But his friends *did* seem quite a bit older, though. The one driving had to be at least 21, and the others looked only a bit younger, but still older than Tai. Not that I have a problem with it; I just hope Tai hadn't gotten himself into any kind of trouble.  
  
The walk to the hospital was about 15 minutes, but halfway there I heard a very unwelcome noise. "Hey, isn't that Matt Ishida?!?" Before I had a chance to make a break for it, I was stampeded by a herd of heart-eyed girls.  
  
"Matt! Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Matt, can you sign my bra?"  
  
"Will you marry me, Yamato Ishida?"  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"  
  
I smiled at the last voice, as it was one that I recognized and was totally thankful of hearing. The girls rushed away, and I was left sitting on the ground as a certain red-haired girl I knew riding a bicycle screeched to a halt beside me.  
  
"MATT!!!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. "You're here already?"  
  
I laughed. "Yep, we took an early plane. But don't say anything, I want to surprise the others," I said, peeling Sora off me.  
  
Sora jumped up and down. "How've you been? I've missed you so much! Are you busy? You want to come over?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, one question at a time," I grinned, holding up my hands. Sora smiled sheepishly, and I continued. "I've been pretty good, I missed you guys an awful lot too but it was good to get away for a while . . . And actually, I can't; I'm kinda heading somewhere."  
  
"Okay, then, could I go with you?"  
  
"Actually, I don't think you should."  
  
Sora frowned. "Why not?"  
  
I sighed. "I went over to surprise Tai earlier, but a friend of his called and told him some guy got hurt in a fight, and now he's at the hospital. I thought I'd go and see if he was okay," I said, my eyebrow wrinkling up in worry. "He looked pretty shaken up."  
  
"Really?" said Sora, her eyes widening. "The guy got hurt in a fight?"  
  
"Yeah, why does it matter?" I asked.  
  
Sora closed her eyes momentarily, then opened them again and continued. "Tai has been acting real odd lately, especially in the past two weeks. He's *always* hanging out with those new friends of his."  
  
"Yeah, but what's wrong with making some new friends?" I asked, confused about the source of Sora's concern.  
  
"Well, there isn't, but Matt, he hardly ever speaks to us anymore!"  
  
"What?" I shook my head as if to shake off anything that was affecting my hearing.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I've spoken to him since a few weeks ago. He doesn't even sit with us at lunch anymore; he's always at the library doing his homework. I once bumped into him in the halls and asked if anything was wrong, and he was totally rude to me!"  
  
"Really?" I was shocked by this news. What was wrong with him? "He doesn't hang out with you guys anymore? And he was rude to *you*? But you guys have been friends forever!"  
  
She nodded miserably. "It took so much not to start crying right there. You should've seen his eyes; they were so blank. You can't tell what he's thinking anymore. And poor Koushiro," she shook her head. "he went up to him after school today and offered him a ride to the airport tomorrow to go pick *you* up. And he was like, 'Whatever, thanks,' and walked away without another word!"  
  
"Yeah?" my eyes stung with half-formed tears. I struggled to find an excuse for this. "Yeah, well, maybe he was in a hurry. I mean, he looked ready to leave when I arrived at his place."  
  
"Then Tai must almost always be in a hurry. I talked to Kari the other day," started Sora, "and she said that he always comes home before she does and does his homework quickly so that he can go out with his friends. She said that sometimes they pick him up, and sometimes he walks. I tried to follow him once, but I lost sight of him."  
  
I frowned. Tai's behavior was startling. "But, I just saw him a few minutes ago before he left . . . he seemed happy enough to see me . . ."  
  
"Yeah, but that's you," Sora sighed. "I think he'd drop dead for *you,* Matt. I bet he was just happy to see you so soon. He'll be back to the way he was by tomorrow," she said miserably.  
  
I shifted. "This is all so confusing, Sora. I honestly can't believe Tai would *do* all those things. What could have brought it all on?"  
  
"That's the thing . . . about that fight . . . you think Tai could've joined a gang?"  
  
My head shot up. "A gang? No way!" I shook my head firmly. "Tai may have changed a lot, but he would *never* join a gang. Not after when Kari almost got jumped by one," I said remembering how distraught Tai was a few years ago when it happened. "It seems to be that he's battling with something, though, internally. Maybe I can find out what it is," I said hopefully.  
  
"Do try," she prompted. "I want the old Tai back. The one that was my friend." I looked at her face, and I saw that she was battling with tears.  
  
"Hey, don't cry," I soothed, placing my arms around her in an embrace. "He'll come around. I'm sure he didn't mean anything he said," I reassured. I heard her take in a deep breath, then exhale shakily. She pulled away.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't lose hope," she mumbled, and then looked up at me. "You should go to Taichi now. Talk to him?"  
  
"I will," I promised. I waved good-bye and I continued my journey to the hospital.  
  
Once I got there, I figured Tai would be with his friend, so I headed straight for the secretary's desk in hopes of finding where he was. But it turned out I didn't have to look far.  
  
"Hey Matt, what are you doing here?" Tai's voice asked, and I turned my head and saw him sitting with the same guys that I saw in the car, plus another one whom I've never seen before.  
  
"Oh, there you are, Tai," I said. "I was just worried about you; you took off so quickly. Is your friend alright?"  
  
"Yeah, he should be okay," I sighed, standing up and walking over. He seemed pretty normal to me. "Just has a concussion. Joe was here before, and he said he was gonna be okay once he wakes up." The guy who was driving the car cleared his throat. "Oh, how rude of me," Tai said. "This is Josh, Chase, Shawn, and Dan, but don't go near him, he smells like crack." Dan made a noise of protest, and Tai smiled. "Just kidding, Dan. Guys, this is Matt, my best friend."  
  
They all muttered words of greeting, except for 'Chase,' who waved cheerfully. "Hey Matt!" he said enthusiastically. I laughed mentally. 'Maybe he's on dope,' I thought.  
  
"Hi," I said simply, then turned to Tai. Maybe I can pull some stuff out of Tai today. Here goes. "Are you coming home soon, Tai? I thought we could catch up and stuff."  
  
I saw him wince, torn between going with me and staying there. I smacked myself mentally for putting him in this position. You know I'd love to Matt, really, but I think I should stay here until Ryan wakes up, y'know?" He shifted uneasily.  
  
I smiled. "Hey, I understand. See you tomorrow in homeroom, then? I can't wait to see the others' faces when they see I'm here early."  
  
"You bet," he said, slapping my back. "See you then." He paused, smiling suddenly. "It's good that you're back. Missed you, dude."  
  
'Dude?' I tried not to laugh out loud. I had never heard that word come out of his mouth before. It sounded so strange. I smiled and said, "Yeah, bye Tai."  
  
"Bye," he answered, and I walked outside again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's a totally crappy ending. As usual, I suck at endings. The next chappie will be from Tai's POV, from the moment he gets into the car and drives away. Anyway, even though this ending is shit, review anyway. C'mon, click the little button down there . . . you know you wannnnn it . . . (hehe, gotta love those Cheesewhiz commercials!) 


	5. VERY Unexpected Happenings

LGF: Thank you for your reviews everyone!! Many of you did not fail to mention how much of a bastard Tai was acting like. -_-;; I must say I agree. He'll get his act together eventually. *sighs* I'm disappointed in you Taichi, I really am.  
  
Taichi: *bows head . . . and then runs off crying and screaming for Yama*  
  
LGF: O_O TAICHI!!!! I'M SORRY!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! *starts running after him, arms flailing every which way* *pokes head back in door* Oh yeah, here's the next chappie. Enjoy ^_^ *runs off again, screaming like a fangirl*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was totally surprised when I saw Matt at my doorstep. He changed a bit too; his normally pale skin was a bit tanned, and his blonde hair had a few streaks of strands a slightly lighter shade then the rest. But it was still perfectly styled, as usual, and he had a huge grin on his face, making him look even more appealing. I almost drooled . . . (^_^)  
  
But I was also a bit aggravated when he started criticizing me when he found that I had older friends. I hope he doesn't turn out like the others. Ugh, that would extremely suck.  
  
Anyway, I was standing at the curb waiting for Chase and the others, trying to answer Matt's 'pointing-finger-at-me' questions while also trying to calm myself down. What if Ryan was hurt real bad? I remembered what Chase said on the phone . . .  
  
//Flashback//  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Matt looked confused, looking around in hopes to see where the ringing was coming from, but I was already rummaging in my bag for the cell phone I bought last week with money I earned from some of my customers. "Sorry," I said apologetically. Matt nodded. I flipped open my cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, Taichi."  
  
"Taichi, it's me."  
  
"Oh, hey Chase, listen, something, er, someone came up," I said smiling. I saw Matt smile to himself. "and I won't be able to come over as planned - "  
  
"Tai, shut up and listen for a second! Go to the front of your building, right now."  
  
My smile instantly vanished at his serious tone. "What? Why, what happened?"  
  
"Ryan was confronted by Touya and his gang of fuckers. He got beat up pretty bad."  
  
"Oh fuck," I breathed. Matt looked up, probably surprised at such language. Not that I cared at the moment; Touya was the leader of a group that we considered to be 'violent customers. He was also the one who tried to pick me up before Ryan and Josh 'rescued' me. "Oh, bloody hell, is he okay?"  
  
"I dunno, he looked pretty bad, so Josh went and called the ambulance. He said the last thing Ryan said before he went unconscious is *your* name. Josh went into the ambulance with Ryan to the emergency room."  
  
"Shit . . ." I was panicking now. Then I paused for a moment. "He said *my* name? Why would he do that?"  
  
"I dunno, but I figure he'll want to see you when he wakes up. I drove off with Shawn and Dan right after the ambulance left. I'm taking my car out to your place, you hear?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be at the front, see you." I clicked the phone off and quickly started to pull on my shoes, while a very confused Yama bombarded me with questions.  
  
//End Flashback// (A/N: I know this is a really bad flashback, but I didn't know how else to show what happened on the phone -_-;;)  
  
At that moment, I heard a screeching sound behind us and I turned quickly. Seeing Chase in his red convertible, I jogged out onto the street and yelled, "Hey, over here!" and waved my arms.  
  
Chase screeched to a halt beside me, and I jumped over the door and into the car. "See you later, Matt. Step on it!" I yelled.  
  
I think Matt said something, but I didn't hear it 'cause we were already halfway down the street.  
  
"Almost didn't recognize you with your uniform on. Makes you look even more like the 'good boy that's naughty in bed' like you are," commented Chase.  
  
"Bet your customers would like that, eh?" joked Dan before inhaling a joint, and Chase laughed. I stared.  
  
"How can you guys think of that at a time like this?" I yelled over the rushing wind.  
  
Chase paused, then yelled back, "You're right, sorry Tai. We should be getting there soon . . ."  
  
It's a miracle that we didn't run into any cops, 'cause we must've broken every speeding law that existed. The shiny red convertible left black tire marks as Chase wildly rounded corners and frequently changed lanes to pass other 'fucking slow' cars, as Chase called them as he honked and swore at the drivers and gripped his leather steering wheel tightly so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  
  
When we finally pulled up by the E.R., I was the first to jump out of the car and run to the entrance. Josh was Ryan's best friend, but he was also almost like my mentor. Ryan was the one who introduced me to the rest, showed me the ropes, took me places, taught me . . . and all this prostitution stuff may seem insignificant to anybody else, but we created a bond that could never be broken. Which was why I burst into the emergency room with all my might and looked around.  
  
I immediately spotted Josh, who was pacing back and forth near a set of swinging doors and looked up when he saw me. "Is he okay?" I asked, running up to him.  
  
"I don't know, they just took him away, they wouldn't let me come with him!" That seemed to be his breaking point, because he suddenly burst into tears.  
  
I was shocked. I've never seen Josh cry before. But somehow, I just reached over and hugged him, and he clung to me like a child would cling to a parent when it's lost it's favorite blankie. We stood there, Josh sobbing his eyes out and me patting his back and whispering reassuringly. When he calmed down, I pulled away, realizing that my own eyes were pretty damp. I wiped them quickly, and seeing black on my fingers I realized I had smudged my eyeliner. Oh, screw it.  
  
Suddenly Chase spoke up, which made me jump. I had almost forgotten that he, Shawn, and Dan were standing behind me.  
  
"Do you know anything?" he asked tentatively. Josh shook his head, his eyes suddenly angry.  
  
"That guy over there won't tell me anything!" he cried, pointing to a blue- haired person in a white coat. Hold on, that guy looked familiar . . .  
  
"Oh my god," I muttered, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. I walked over to him. "Joe!"  
  
The others looked surprised that I would know his name, and so did Joe. He realized it was me and quickly readjusted his glasses. "Tai! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask the same thing to you," I said none too politely, crossing my arms, but who gives a crap at this moment.  
  
"I'm a trainee at this hospital. But what are *you* doing here?"  
  
"I'm a friend of the guy that he was asking you about, too," I said gesturing over to Josh, who was now in tears again and hugging Shawn. "Please, Joe, don't you know anything?" I pleaded.  
  
Joe looked me over, and then sighed. "Alright, fine." I called over to the rest of the guys and they came over quickly. "Is he gonna be okay?" asked Josh hopefully.  
  
"Well, he has several head injuries, so he's got a concussion, but it's not too serious. He's lucky he got out when he did, from what you've told me," he nodded at Josh, "if he had been in that fight any longer there would have gotten some permanent brain damage. He's out cold right now, but should be awake before . . ." He looked at his wristwatch. ". . . before nightfall. We'll have to run some tests when he regains consciousness to make sure there will be no lasting effects."  
  
"So he'll be okay?" I prompted. Joe nodded, and Josh leapt for joy and let out a whoop. He turned to me.  
  
"Did you hear? HE'S GONNA BE OKAY!!!" he yelled joyfully, and Joe smiled. Josh then hugged me again; lifting me up like a father would his little girl.  
  
"Yes, yes I heard, Josh, now put me down!" I laughed. Still laughing, he didn't even notice the surprised look on Joe's face when he kissed my cheek.  
  
Joe looked at me expectantly, and I felt uneasy under his gaze. "Well . . . huh, that's weird, he's never done that before," I said, forcing a grin. "Should have expected it from Josh, he's always so hyper, the joker," I laughed.  
  
Joe smiled a little, but did not look convinced. Shit. "Well, I must be going," he told me, then scurried away. I looked after him, mentally cursing at Josh for not thinking before acting. Friendly kisses were normal with us; we are, after all, gay prostitutes. I just hope Joe won't say anything. Shit, what am I thinking, the rest of the school will be buzzing with rumors that I'm gay by lunch hour tomorrow.  
  
My thoughts turned to Matt. I felt really bad for leaving him there like that, really I did. A wave of guilt flooded through me as I imagined him trudging home, his head down. 'What kind of fucking best friend am I?' I thought angrily, fisting my fingers. But . . . if you think about it, this is just a really bad coincidence. I would still be with Matt right now, laughing and playing around like old times, but Ryan . . . I couldn't just leave him. I mean, with the limited information Chase had given me, I thought he was gonna die or something. Can you say, 'Panic Mode?'  
  
I waited in silence with the others, waiting for Ryan to awake, when the doors opened and none other than Matt Ishida walked in.  
  
"Whoa," said Chase quietly. "He's really -"  
  
"Hey Matt, what are you doing here?" I asked loudly, giving Chase a look.  
  
Matt turned his elegant head and saw me. "Oh, there you are, Tai. I was just worried about you; you took off so quickly. Is your friend alright?"  
  
"Yeah, he should be okay," I said, standing up and walking over to Matt. "Just has a concussion. Joe was here before, and he said he was gonna be okay once he wakes up." I heard Chase clear his throat. "Oh, how rude of me," I said. "This is Josh, Chase, Shawn, and Dan, but don't go near him, he smells like crack." Dan made a noise of protest, and I smiled. "Just kidding, Dan. Guys, this is Matt, my best friend." I cringed inwardly. 'But I haven't really been one to him, have I?'  
  
"Hey, Matt," said Chase cheerfully, waving slightly. I forced myself to hold back a laugh when I saw Shawn glare at him. Heh, if looks could kill, Chase would be six feet under right now. The rest also greeted Matt.  
  
"Hi," said Matt. Then he turned to me. "Are you coming home soon, Tai? I thought we could catch up and stuff."  
  
I winced. "You know I'd love to Matt, really, but I think I should stay here until Ryan wakes up, y'know?" I shifted uneasily.  
  
"Hey, I understand. See you tomorrow in homeroom, then? I can't wait to see the others' faces when they see I'm here early."  
  
"You bet," I said, slapping his back in a 'guy hug.' "See you then. It's good that you're back. Missed you, dude."  
  
Matt's eyebrows wiggled a little, then smiled and said, "Yeah, bye Tai."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I waited until Matt's retreating back disappeared from my view, then sighed and collapsed into a hard plastic hospital chair between Chase and Shawn.  
  
"Wow, no wonder you had a crush on him!" Chase whispered excitedly, but low enough so other people wouldn't hear. "You're one lucky guy, Tai."  
  
"You won't be so lucky if you don't shut up right now," growled Shawn menacingly between clenched teeth.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry baby, I can make it up to you *in the bathroom* if you want," Chase whispered.  
  
"Deal," said Shawn, standing up and a mischievous sparkle glinting in his eye. The rest of that sniggered none-too-quietly as they exaggerated their sneaking motions out the door, holding up fake guns and humming the theme song for 'Mission Impossible.'  
  
A few minutes after they left, Joe walked in. "Ryan has woken up. You guys can go see him now," he said.  
  
Josh and I jumped up quickly and ran for the door while Dan stayed so that he could tell Shawn and Chase when they got back from the, ahem, bathroom.  
  
Josh found Ryan's room first. He was lying in a bed with a bandage around his head and an IV needle in his arm, but otherwise seemed okay. "Hey guys," he said, blue eyes looking relieved. "The fucking hospital people were freaking me out. Especially the blue-haired guy. He kept telling me how bad it *could've* been."  
  
I laughed. "Same old Joe. He's one of my uh, friends from school and a trainee here. He, uh, tends to be pessimistic at times. But we're just glad you're okay."  
  
"Yeah, my head still smarts, though," Ryan said, rubbing it with his free hand. He suddenly broke into a grin. "You look real fucking yummy in that school uniform, you know that? Makes you look even more like the - "  
  
"Good boy who's naughty in bed, yes I know, Chase said the same thing," I finished for him, grinning exasperatedly.  
  
"Where is Chase? And Shawn and Dan?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Shawn and Chase took a little, um, *trip to the bathroom,*" said Josh jokingly, "and Dan is waiting for them to finish so he can tell them you're awake now."  
  
"Ahh." Ryan nodded knowingly.  
  
I smiled, but then turned serious again. "Ryan, what happened? All I know is that you got beat up. Why were you with Touya in the first place?"  
  
"I wasn't," said Ryan adamantly. "I was standing by myself on the street, hoping to pick someone up, and he just came along. He asked if I wanted to get it on, and I said no. So then he called his cronies and they started to hit me . . . I tried to fight back, but there were too many . . ."  
  
"There were a lot of them kicking at his head when Chase and I got there," spoke up Josh. "Ryan couldn't have fought them all by himself, but two or more people standing against them would make it not worth the fuss, so they backed off. That's when he said . . ." He trailed off.  
  
"My name," I said softly. "Why did you say my name, Ryan?"  
  
Ryan suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "I said your name? Oh . . . I, uh -"  
  
"Ryan? Do you like, *like* Tai?" asked Josh seriously. Ryan blushed. "Okay then! I'll leave you two alone!" He got up and started walking out.  
  
"Josh," Ryan called, but he had already gone and closed the door behind him. I looked at Ryan, but he wouldn't look at me back.  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
"Ryan?" I asked quietly. Nothing. "Ryan . . . is what he said . . . true?" My words were kind, not accusing, and I think that's what made him look at me.  
  
"Yes," he said shakily. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I do. Is that so wrong? I mean, you're beautiful, wonderful, loyal, funny, loving, full of spunk, and everything any guy could ever possibly hope of having." He looked down suddenly. "But of course, you don't feel the same way."  
  
I was silent for a moment. "Don't I?" I said thoughtfully. Ryan moved his head up slowly to face me. I touched his cheek. Do I like him? Love him? Ryan, the one who showed me so much in the past month? Ryan, with the delicately angled face, smooth skin, and deep, deep, dark blue eyes . . .  
  
"You know what?" I said softly. "Looking into your eyes now . . . I think I just might too . . ." Ryan's eyes widened, then fluttered closed when I moved a strand of his silky hair out of his eyes. I moved my face closer to his until my nose touched his briefly, which sent his eyes flying open again. He looked into my eyes adoringly, then kissed my lips gently.  
  
It was the most wonderful kiss of my life, full of meaning and love, nothing like the ones I've ever gotten. When we pulled apart, Ryan smiled a true, happy smile and I felt one tugging at my own lips as well. I touched my lips, which still tingled from the short but sweet kiss. I sighed and leaned my forehead against his, and we remained like that for a long time.  
  
After a few minutes of basking in each other's essence, a beeper went off on the clock next to Ryan's bed, which startled me and made me jump. Ryan laughed and looked at the clock, which was flashing 5:00. Ryan smiled and kissed my forehead gently, then spoke against it, "You should go. Tell the other's I'm going to sleep, okay? I'll see you all tomorrow, I hope. Especially you, Taichi," he whispered meaningfully, his voice full of emotion.  
  
"Okay," I whispered back. I kissed him again, then stood up and held his hand.  
  
"Bye," he said.  
  
"Bye," I said back, and I slowly let go of his hand and when our fingers were no longer touching, I opened the door. Taking one last look, I left his room and went outside.  
  
But unknown to Tai and Ryan, someone had been watching.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Mystery music plays* Dun dun dun . . .  
  
LGF: Notice how he left Ryan just like he left Mattie in the first chapter?? ^_^  
  
Yama: Yeah, no fair. Hey . . . *looks around* where is he anyway?  
  
LGF: *shrugs* I dunno, I think he ran off looking for you when I told him he was being a bastard.  
  
Yama: *flames in his eyes* HOW DARE YOU!!! TAICHI, BEAUTIFUL, WHERE'D YOU GOOO??????? *runs off looking for Taichi*  
  
(walks in the door) Taichi: Hey has anyone seen Mattie?  
  
LGF: -_-;; Oh, and to all my wonderful, wonderful reviewers *eyes are pleading* PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! You've still got faith in me, right? RIGHT?!?!?!?  
  
What unknown eyes were watching the them? What will Matt do to find out more about Tai? And what of Tai and Ryan? Find out in the next episode of Digimon, Digital- *chokes* *cough* I mean, in the next chapter! In the meantime . . . REVIEW TIME!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Unknown Feelings

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just realized that for the past 5 chapters I never did any disclaimers. So here it is:  
  
I do not own digimon or any of it's characters, I just own their leashes. I do own Ryan, Dan, Chase, and Shawn, though . . . and if anyone wants to sue me, they'll get nothing because I don't have shit in my pockets . . . actually these jeans don't even have pockets, but whatever. ^_^ This chapter was written in a hurry, so pardon if it's crap.  
  
Er . . . enjoy . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I burst through the swinging doors of the hospital and all but screamed. I took in deep breaths, but they weren't helping much. I rubbed my temples and shook my head again to get rid of the images stuck in my mind.  
  
No. It can't be happening.  
  
I definitely hadn't been expecting this. After I had said good-bye to Taichi, I found Joe outside on his break and talked to him for a while. He was happy to see me, but told me stuff about Taichi, stuff which wasn't too far away from what Sora had told me. He then looked at his watch and said he had to go back, but not before telling me a room number and a code: 3648. I thanked him as he ran off, assuming that it was the room that Tai and his friend would be in.  
  
I thought about not going inside, but decided against it as I wanted to meet this 'Ryan' that Tai obviously thought very highly of. But when I searched around the main floor and found the room, I punched in the number and found myself surrounded by computers.  
  
My first thought was to turn back; Joe had obviously given me the wrong room number, but then I saw a blur of brown on one of the screens. There on the computer screen, was Tai, sitting with his friend Josh and Ryan, who was bandaged and currently . . . blushing?  
  
I made a mental note to thank Joe later. Security cameras. Brilliant.  
  
Intrigued, I first checked the hallway to see if anyone was coming, then closed the door and sat in front of the computer, and put on a headset that was attached to the machine. And I listened . . . and watched, hoping to get some answers for me and my friends. I knew I was snooping, and that it wasn't very nice, but somebody's gotta do it.  
  
And now, standing outside, I wish I hadn't. Oh god, how I wish I hadn't.  
  
I didn't know what I was feeling. Surprise, anger . . . jealousy. A whole lot of jealousy. And the worst one of all . . . heartbreak. A single tear trailed down my cheek. I had hoped at the most that Tai might be gay, and that I might have a chance with him . . . but now . . .  
  
Pain, hurt and confusion overcame my senses just then and a sob suddenly wrenched its way out of me, causing me to collapse in a small, trembling heap near a tree. Passers-by gave me questioning looks, so I hid my face, but I had to let this pain out somehow. In the back of my head was that voice I've always had telling me not to show any emotion, but I knew I had to let this out. And my legs weren't exactly working properly, so getting up wasn't an option. I wished Tai could help me snap out of it . . . but with the current circumstances . . .  
  
I was just calming down a little and getting up to go home when I saw Tai exit the hospital with his buddies. The feeling came back into my legs instantly and I jumped up, hid behind the tree, and strained to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay walking, need some fresh air anyway . . . I think I might try to make some money tonight . . ."  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows. Since when does Tai have a job? And why would he be working this late, anyways?  
  
I watched Tai. He stood by the guy's car talking for a while, then when they drove off he sighed and started walking in the opposite direction. Once he had turned the corner, I rushed up somewhere behind him, then waited until he turned another corner, and so on. Again, I knew I was snooping, but I was genuinely curious. I knew somehow that Tai wasn't gonna tell me anything if I asked him. He was hiding something, I was sure of it now. The way he kept looking around, as if to see if anyone was watching him . . . thankfully, I had worn a black hoodie that day, so even if he did catch a glimpse of me, he wouldn't recognize me with my blonde hair covered. So anyway.  
  
I started to hear some kind of musical rhythm in the distance. As I kept 'stalking' Tai, I found myself on a street buzzing with activity. There were dance clubs lining practically the entire road and people pouring in and out of them, with too many dressing styles to count. I pretended to be reading a sign on the wall nearest me, but kept shooting glances at where Tai was. But what he was doing confused me. Didn't he say he was going to work tonight? And as what, a bar tender? He was under age. But Tai didn't seem to be heading anywhere. He was just leaning against the wall of a club casually, talking to some guys. One of them handed him a bottle . . . a beer bottle? Since when does Tai drink?  
  
It seemed as though he was waiting for someone. What's going on?  
  
A few minutes passed, and still Tai hadn't moved. But then . . . a guy came up to him and whispered something in his ear. The other guys walked away, smiling almost . . . knowingly? I saw Tai smile, but it wasn't the smile I was used to seeing on him. It was . . . seductive . . . and even I have to admit, very sexy.  
  
But what he did next shocked me. Tai grabbed the guy's ass, pulled him closer, and started kissing his neck. I felt my jaw scrape the floor. What the hell?!? This was all too confusing. Did I or did I not *just* see Tai kiss that Ryan guy at the hospital? I looked at the person with Tai again. He looked older than him, by a good 3 years at least . . . and at the moment also looked very hot and bothered. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks, and I shook my head in a mixture of frustration, jealousy and confusion.  
  
I saw Taichi take the guy's hand and start to lead him into one of the clubs. I didn't really fancy clubs, so I didn't follow. But what I did see were the lights in one of the windows above the club go out . . . and an unmistakable figure of Taichi Kamiya closing the curtains.  
  
'Are they doing . . . what I *think* they're doing?!?' I thought, as I stared at the closed blinds. 'No way . . . Tai couldn't be a . . . a . . .'  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
I whirled around and came face-to-face with a rather mean-looking guy, about 25 or so, with two or three other guys rallied behind him. "Who's asking?" I shot back.  
  
"Uh . . . never mind . . ." and with that, they walked away. I blinked. The guy didn't seem to be willing to share his name with me . . . I could tell by the tone of his voice. Okay, that was weird.  
  
I made my way to a vending machine outside what looked like a beer store and got myself a soda, and then slumped onto a bench. I sipped thoughtfully to myself as I . . . well, I guess I *waited* for Taichi to come back out.  
  
It started to get late. It's been nearly an hour, I could tell. It was almost fully dark now, and most of the neon lights outside the clubs have turned on, nearly blinding me as I sat there. I kept my eyes fixed on the door that Tai had gone through. And soon, he came back out, with the same guy he came in with.  
  
I narrowed my eyes as the guy kissed Tai lightly on the cheek, then pulled out a wallet from his back pocket and forked over a good number of bills. My eyes widened.  
  
It was perfectly clear now. I just saw it with my own eyes. Tai . . . my Taichi . . . had become a prostitute.  
  
I stared at Tai blankly, and nearly jumped out of my skin when he met my gaze. I watched in horror as a look of recognition, then fury flashed across his beautiful face. I reached up to my head and touched my hair. Shit. My hood. What happened to my hood?!?  
  
My eyes widened as I saw Tai making his way over to me, trying to get past all the people.  
  
'Fight or flight, Matt,' I told myself. Flight won out. I jumped up and started running away as fast as I could. Luckily, I was near the end of the busy street, while Tai was somewhere in the middle, so I was able to exit outta there quickly. I ran all the way home, thanking all the gods I knew for remembering which way it was. I didn't look back until I reached outside my apartment door, where I stopped and caught my breath.  
  
Taichi was not gonna like this. 'Not one bit,' I thought, as I banged my head against the wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up feeling frustrated. In my half-dozing state, it took a while to remember why I was in such a bad mood. It wasn't until I got out of the shower and saw a few bills on my shelf that I remembered.  
  
Matt. The bastard.  
  
God, he turned out to be just like the rest of them after all. I should've known. In the digital world, he was always the 'reasonable' one. I guess my new habit isn't reasonable enough for him.  
  
But honestly, it's not like it's a big deal. But it really peeved me that Matt followed me that day. If he wanted to know something, he could've just asked. He didn't have to fucking *stalk* me. Actually, any of my 'friends' could have asked. I mean, I know I've changed, but when they saw the change in me they started to avoid me. They never made the effort to ask shit. Honestly, I would have preferred it if nobody knew, but if they asked about it I would've told them. But they didn't. Matt didn't. He figured he had to snoop like a little bastard to see what is ol' buddy Tai was up to.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror and growled loudly in frustration, grabbing at my hair. This was all so confusing! How am I supposed to feel about Matt now?  
  
'There's Ryan . . .' a little voice in my head reminded me.  
  
Yeah . . . Ryan, with his pretty face and gorgeous body . . . yeah, I can focus on him now. After last night . . . I suddenly grinned to myself. I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing more of him nowadays . . .  
  
Despite my desperate thoughts on Ryan to take my mind off Matt, my mood still wasn't the greatest. So I dressed the part - anyway, today was the school's 'Casual Friday' so I could wear whatever I wanted. I put my black cargos on low on my hips and adorned them with metal chains and a studded belt hung loosely and sorta lopsided. Then I pulled on a sleeveless black shirt that has 'Panic. Terror. Chaos. My Work Here Is Done.' written in red gothic letters.  
  
Now for the other stuff. I put on a silver chain around my neck with 'NO MERCY' as part of it, lined my eyes with my usual black eyeliner and repainted my nails black. I spiked my hair up a little with hair gel, strapped some punky cuffs onto my wrists, slipped a fingerless black leather glove on my left hand, and replaced my eyebrow ring with a new one I bought last week. I looked in my mirror, satisfied with my appearance. Dark. Just like my mood.  
  
Looking at my alarm clock, I realized I was running late. So I quickly slipped Linkin Park into my CD player and put the little earpieces in my ears, grabbed my bag with all my homework and headed out, grabbing a piece of toast on the way out and calling a good-bye to my mom. I don't know if she answered or not. The music was too loud.  
  
I didn't bother running to school. If I was late then I was late, so be it, it's not like it's gonna affect my marks or anything. I walked at a leisurely pace, reaching the school ten minutes later. I got a late slip from the main office, then headed to my homeroom.  
  
My music was still playing in my ears when I walked into the classroom and dropped the pink slip onto the teacher's desk. He merely nodded and continued his lesson. As I walked up the aisle between the desks, I noticed Matt and Sora looking at me. I also noticed that there was a spare seat beside Matt. But, considering sitting next to Matt was the last thing I wanted to do right about now, I pretended not to see and kept walking to the back of the class, where my new usual seat was.  
  
The rest of the class was pretty boring. I didn't hear any of it of course, because of the punk and rock beats in my head. The only time when I actually did something besides daydreaming of Ryan was when I finished my homework when the teacher put it on the board 15 minutes before class ended so that we could 'get started.' It was only 10 questions, and it was review. I remember when I had trouble with the entire y=mx+b formula thing earlier in the year, and I mentally laughed at myself. It's not that complex at all. Easy stuff.  
  
I handed in my work to the teacher at the end of class so that I wouldn't have to the next day, and the teacher gave me a rare appreciative smile before I stalked out of the room. I didn't notice a pair of narrowed eyed directed at me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so class started like any other day. Of course, my friends were surprised to see me home a day early, except for Sora and Joe, but they were happy all the same. It was good to be back with my friends again.  
  
With my friends . . .  
  
I sighed and stared at the chalk board filled with numbers. How is anyone supposed to know this stuff?  
  
My mind wandered to Taichi. He had come in late today, I wonder why. 'Probably doing his make-up' I thought grimly. When he had come in the teacher barely gave him a second glance, which confused me because he usually picks on Taichi when he's late.  
  
"Okay, class, I see that you had problems on questions one to seven on page 284, so would you all turn to that page please . . ."  
  
I sighed and flipped my text open to the appropriate page. "Okay, so problem number one goes like this . . ." The teacher turned on an overhead projector and put on what looked like a student's work as an example. The work was neat and completely readable, and seemed to be all correct. I squinted to see the name in the corner, so that maybe I could ask this person for help. My jaw hit the ground when I saw it read, 'Taichi Kamiya.'  
  
I turned to Sora and whispered, "Since when does the teach use Tai's work as examples?"  
  
"Since he got good at math and became top of the class," she muttered with a slightly jealous tone. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she shrugged, and turned back to the front.  
  
I twisted my head to see what Tai was doing in the back. He was staring out the window with a slight frown on his face, his head bobbing to the still-playing music which I could hear from where I was sitting, and his body slumped in his seat. He wasn't paying attention at all. How did he get such good grades if he doesn't pay attention?  
  
"ISHIDA! I know it's your first day back, but please pay attention. You missed a lot while you were away."  
  
My head snapped back to the front of the class, where the teacher was standing with his arms crossed. "Yes, sir," I mumbled.  
  
The class went by so slowly, I almost pulled a Taichi and fell asleep. Well, maybe I shouldn't call it 'pulling a Taichi' anymore.  
  
At the end of class, I asked Sora about Tai again. She said that the teacher had proudly announced the top grade of the class last week, when only one person got perfect on a very long test they'd written. It was Taichi, of course. Weird. Just . . . weird.  
  
I didn't see Taichi for the rest of the day, not even at lunch, which disappointed me because I wanted to talk to him, regardless of the consequences. But when the final bell rang and I saw him at his locker, which was down the hall from mine, I just couldn't do it. I don't know why, but I didn't want to go and talk to Tai. So I left him alone while he chatted with someone on his cell while he shoved books in his locker. 'Probably Ryan or someone,' I thought as he walked past me with an empty- looking bag on his shoulder and still talking on his goddamn phone.  
  
Suddenly, I was angry. No, furious. What the hell was wrong with him, ignoring everyone like this? Did he enjoy the pained looks on everyone's faces? Was he torturing me on purpose? I slammed my locker shut, which made a few people around me jump, and began storming down the hall, ready to give Tai a good ass-kicking.  
  
When I burst outside and looked around in the sun, I saw Tai heading to a red convertible parked in front of the school with a few guys in it. Flames blazing in my eyes, I followed him, but stopped short when I saw Ryan give him a kiss, which was followed by another one so deep that Tai disappeared from my view beneath the top of the car door.  
  
The anger that flared up so quickly inside of me extinguished just as quickly, and a feeling of helplessness overcame me. There was nothing I could do. And I still loved him . . . I knew that the old Taichi is still buried inside there somewhere. I still loved him, despite how he was acting towards me and the others.  
  
'WHY?' I screamed inside my head. 'WHY DO I STILL LOVE HIM?'  
  
A single tear escaped from my eye. "Why?" I whispered.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sora watching the car drive off silently. When she saw my tear, her expression softened. "You love him, don't you, Yamato."  
  
It wasn't a question. And I knew in my heart that there was no denying that what she said was true. I nodded miserably.  
  
She nodded back. "C'mon," she said quietly. "I'll walk you home, if you want."  
  
I shook my head. "No thanks. But . . . you aren't disgusted of me or anything?"  
  
"Of course not," she said reassuringly. She paused. "You gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah," I mumbled, more tears flowing now, but my head was turned so she couldn't see. I tried my best to keep my voice from quivering.  
  
"'Kay," said Sora. "See you."  
  
She waved good bye and I walked home. Alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. . .  
  
LGF: This is the most crappy chapter I've ever written, in my opinion. Ending's crappy, middle's crappy, beginning's crappy.  
  
Tai: -_-;; *shrugs* Why are you putting me with Ryan? I want my Yammie!! *lip quivers*  
  
LGF: *sigh* Taichi, I'm gonna make you go with Yama eventually. Have patience.  
  
Tai: NOOO!!! I want him NOW!!!  
  
LGF: -_-;; That can be taken so many different ways . . .  
  
Tai: *grins* And I mean every single one of them.  
  
LGF: I don't blame you for being such a horny bastard though. I'd want Yama in my bed too.  
  
Tai: Hey, remember, hands off! *glares menacingly*  
  
LGF: I know, I know . . . but that's what fantasies are for . . . but actually, I'd prefer you over Yama.  
  
Tai: *blushes*  
  
LGF: hehehe . . . Oh well you're with Yama though. And once you're done with Ryan, Tyson FoxFlame can have him. *hands Tyson Ryan's leash* ^_^ By the way, thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I think my must left me -_-;; Stupid muse. Also, expect longer periods between updates now. I'm posting this chapter at the stupid library. They're charging me $5 a hour to use the internet!! *cries* EVIL BASTARDS!!!  
  
Tai: *snickers* Yeah, cuz her parents are insane and grounded her for three weeks because she was late for school. *laughs* So they unhooked her internet connection. No MSN, no phone (cuz she's got dial-up), no TAITO . . .  
  
LGF: *glares* SHUT UP, OR I'LL MAKE YOU MARRY SORA !!!  
  
Tai: *gasps* You wouldn't!  
  
LGF: I would. I'm the author! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Tai: *waving hands desperately* Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Would you like something? A drink, something to eat, something else . . . ?  
  
LGF: *grins evilly* I think I'll take 'something else' . . .  
  
Tai: *slaps forehead* Shit . . . What have I done . . .  
  
Heheheheh . . . . sorry for that little rant. Too much sugar again. I had a triple chocolate muffin. You know, one of those humungus ones? Yeah . . . yummy . . . anyway, REVIEW TIME!!!!! (and take it easy on me . . . please . . .) ^_^ 


	7. Summer Nights, Drunken Fights

Disclaimer: I am just a poor, pathetic fangirl who does not own Digimon or any of its characters, because if she did, it would definitely show in the TV show . . . yeah . . . ^_^ And if anyone wants to sue me, I advise that they don't not because I don't have money, because I do now (friend FINALLY paid me back my 30 bucks!!), but because if they go after me, I will be vicious and the only evidence that people will have from the 'sue-er' ever being there will be the pieces of him/her scattered everywhere. *nods* Yep.  
  
Yeah, got a bit off track there, but you get the picture, anyone who dares say that Taichi and Yamato do not belong together will find themselves six feet under before they can say 'sorato.' Or 'taiora.' Whichever. Pick one. *shudders* They're both just so . . . *shudders again*  
  
Anyway, hope you like, um . . . yeah, go on, read. -_-;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So Ryan and I have been going out for a few weeks now. We've become really close, and whenever I find myself alone, I think of him. Whenever I'm at school, I think of him. Whenever I'm anywhere, I think of him . . . and it's hard not to, really, he's just so adorable! I can't wait to be with him, to have his arm slide around my waist, pull me close and . . . well, you get the picture.  
  
Yamato has been ignoring me, I think, since he saw me that night. I was thinking about it last night, and I realized I probably would've done something similar if he was acting 'all weird' on me, as Izzy told me in a short outburst a few days ago. I don't think I've ever seen the guy shout like that. Joe had to drag him away, and I . . . well, I walked away. I felt like an idiot just standing there with everyone looking at me, so I just muttered, "Fuck it," and walked home. Sora, Joe, and the others seem equally annoyed. I don't care much about them for the time being . . . but I hate the strain I'm putting on Kari. I apologize almost every night, but it's no use. She says it's okay, but I can read her like an open book, and I can tell it really pains her, this situation.  
  
It makes me wonder if all this stuff I'm doing really was a good idea. You know that saying, something about not knowing what you have until you've lost it? I mean, all of my friends seem to hate me, or is it just because they don't understand me? I don't know. I guess I hoped that they would just accept the way I have become and things would be normal. But they started ignoring me and . . . it hurt. But I kept it all inside, and in return, I was hostile towards them almost *almost* unintentionally. I bet all they think of me as that guy who used to be their friend, but became an ass. Well, guess what, the reason why I'm such an ass is because they ignored me first. They did. Not me.  
  
But still . . . you know when you get a haircut that's totally different, and you look like a totally different person, and you're waiting for someone to say something about it? That's what it was like. Except, well . . . they didn't say anything at all. I thought they suddenly all forgot about me or something. And then they start lecturing me about I should hang out with them more often. Um, hello, they started it!  
  
Geez, I'm starting to sound like a little kindergarten kid who got his play- dough taken away. Sometimes I wish things were the way they were before I met Ryan and the rest. I slapped myself mentally, cursing. If I hadn't jumped to conclusions or made rash decisions when Yama had left, then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. I don't blame Yama for any of this, not at all . . . but my mind just went kinda beserk on me and I got myself into things that I normally probably wouldn't have done. Not that I regret meeting Ryan or Josh or any of them, they're great, but I think it cost me dearly . . .  
  
I sighed. My mind was full of jumbled-up thoughts that I couldn't seem to organize. I just keep tangling them up even more. And since when do am I so metaphorical? This was very confusing. I looked up at the white ceiling, wallpaper peeling at the edges and a few cobwebs in a corner here and there. Yes, I was at Ryan's place, in Ryan's bed, beside Ryan, to be exact. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, I thought, attempting to put my mind on something else and pulling a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. I smiled, then went back to staring at the ceiling, pondering.  
  
Yamato.  
  
I cringed. I think it pains me almost as much as it pains Kari to have him ignore me. More than anything I want things to be the way they were between us, but I can't bring myself to say anything. In the digital world we always fought because Matt thought I wasn't a good leader. I made mistakes, and he was always furious with me afterward. When we got back, I apologized . . . but somehow, I can't bring myself to do that again. I can't look into his beautiful, pool-blue eyes and say that I was wrong . . .  
  
I snapped that thought out of my head. I was with Ryan. I love Ryan. Only Ryan.  
  
Right?  
  
With all these thoughts still dancing in my head, I shifted and fell asleep . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning was Saturday, so I didn't bother waking up early. When it was nearly noon, I finally dragged myself out of Ryan's bed. I looked over at Ryan's still-sleeping figure. Pulling on my clothes, I smiled appreciatively, then headed out to find something to eat.  
  
"Morning," said Shawn, from behind a newspaper, sitting at the table.  
  
"Afternoon," I corrected him, rummaging through the fridge looking for anything edible. "Since when do you read the paper?"  
  
"Since I saw Chase reading the paper. It feels totally stupid to have your boyfriend knowing more about what's going on than you do."  
  
I laughed, finally giving up on the fridge and moving on to the cupboards. "I don't like the paper, too boring for me."  
  
"I know!" said Shawn, slamming the paper down, an agreeing expression on his face. "I can't take any more of this shit . . . Hey, you seen Chase?"  
  
"No, why? Aha!" I cried, raising a box of instant oatmeal triumphantly.  
  
Shawn shook his head in amusement. "You and your stomach . . . anyway, I crashed with Chase on the couch last night but he wasn't there when I woke up."  
  
I sniggered at the implications. "Sorry, man. I only just woke up. He might be out and about with Josh or Dan, though, since they're not here. I think Chase is the only early bird here."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
I looked up, and grinned when I saw Ryan wearing nothing but boxers coming out of the room, rubbing his eyes. I walked over and kissed his cheek. "Chase. You seen him?"  
  
"Yeah, saw'im goin out this mornin when I hadda take a piss," he slurred, voice still full of sleep. "Said'ee was goin out ta get mo' food or summin . . ." Shawn nodded and stood up.  
  
"Thanks, I know where he'll be then," he said. "Bye."  
  
"Later," I called after him as he walked out the door. Ryan leaned his head on my shoulder, which was awkward, considering he was taller than me.  
  
"Geez, Ryan, and I thought I sleep in too much," I joked.  
  
"What can I say? I sleep a lot better when I'm with you, Tai," he purred, running his hand down my back. I shivered.  
  
"Aww, I'm touched," I said. I nibbled his ear, and I saw him blush. I laughed half-heartedly, and he frowned.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked, suddenly awake.  
  
I sighed and decided to spill the thoughts that have been plaguing me all last night. "I don't know. I'm having a real hard time with all my 'old' friends, y'know? Just wish we were as close as we were before. They all ignore me now, and in return I'm an ass to them, I admit. But somehow . . ."  
  
"You don't want to take the step and apologize, even though you want things to be the way they were?" I looked up at him. "Yeah, been there, done that. It's hard, but it takes time. You'll come around."  
  
"You think so?" I asked softly, leaning my head on his chest.  
  
"Know so."  
  
I smiled. Ryan was always able to cheer me up. Just like Yamato . . .  
  
"It's Matt, isn't it?"  
  
That sure snapped me out of my thoughts, but it was no use denying it. "He's my best friend, Ryan, I just . . . I dunno, miss him. A lot."  
  
Ryan exhaled and leaned his chin on the top of my head. We stood there in silence.  
  
"I've got an idea," he spoke up. "Let's spend the day out. We can go see Ryu and the gang, haven't seen them in a while."  
  
I nodded, then gave Ryan a kiss on his cheek before heading to take a shower. Ryan soon joined me, and it got . . . well, more steamy than a normal shower should be. (^_~)  
  
After we were fresh and clean, we stepped out of the shower, breathless, got dressed, and headed out. We went to the movies and watched some action film that looked good in the commercials, but was actually extremely cheesy, so we ditched it half-way through and went to the mall. We hung with those guys we knew, and when it started to get dark we headed back to the busy club street Ryan lived on. We went into one of the clubs, where Ryan pulled me straight to the bar at the back.  
  
Now, I've said this before, I'm not that big on drinking too much. But somehow, I ended up drinking a lot . . . I mean, *a lot* a lot. All I know is that Ryan and I started singing stupid songs *really* loudly, and I knew we sounded horrible but we didn't give a damn. Soon, the waiter told us we'd had enough to drink, and Ryan got really mad and grabbed a bottle of whisky from the guy, making me laugh, and the way that I laughed made me laugh even more. I sounded so fucking . . . well, drunk! Ryan ran out of the club, pulling me with him and nearly knocking over a few people in the process while the waiter just shook his head from behind the counter and wrote something down, probably putting the whisky on Ryan's already huge tab.  
  
I don't remember much of what happened after that. We stumbled along the streets, going nowhere in particular, just talking loudly while taking swigs of the whisky every now and then.  
  
"S'real coo ou' t'nigh'," Ryan slurred. He slung an arm around my shoulder and my knees buckled.  
  
"Y-eah," I agreed, getting to my feet awkwardly and falling over again, landing on some grass and rolling over, causing me to see stars. "Look at'em all!!" I laughed loudly.  
  
"All da whaat?"  
  
"The stars, y'idiot!"  
  
"Idiot? I am SOO not an idiot!"  
  
"Ya you ARE."  
  
"NOT."  
  
"ARE!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"You so are!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
I shrugged. "I dunno, y'juss are."  
  
"You're such an ass! I'm goin."  
  
"WHY?!?" I all but screamed. I should drink more often . . . it's fun being overdramatic. But why was he leaving? So confused . . .  
  
"Cuz I don wanna take this shit from you. You're a fuckin FAG!!"  
  
"So what? SO ARE YOU!!!"  
  
"Ass!"  
  
"Fag!"  
  
"SHITHEAD!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
I stopped, and got up unsteadily. "What?"  
  
"You're a bitch. MY bitch." He winked suggestively. Normally, I would've blushed heavily, but in my drunken state I was totally offended and started screaming bloody murder at him.  
  
"YOU SON OF A FUCK!! YOU'RE SUCH A BLOODY FUCKIN BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU?" I punched him in the stomach. "FUCKIN BLOODY FUCK!!" I pummeled him with all my might.  
  
"YEAH? SAME TO YOU!!" He threw a punch at me, hitting my face. Hard. Ow!  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE YOUR BITCH ANYWAY?"  
  
At this, he punched me in the face again, but this time with so much force I stumbled back and hit my head against the tree. Ow . . . that hurt!  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?" I yelled.  
  
"YOU!!" He yelled back. I got up again.  
  
"YEAH?" Punch.  
  
"YEAH!" Kick.  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!" And with that, he pushed me away and started to walk away at a fast pace, stumbling and tripping over his own feet.  
  
I lay there curled up in a ball beside a tree. I fazed out for a while, then when I woke up I could see and think more clearly. I was in the park near . . . near Matt's apartment, I realized.  
  
'Fuck,' I muttered. I hope nobody heard. Ryan . . .  
  
Tears poured down my face. That's it then. We're over. I didn't even remember what we fought about, but I knew it had been bad, even if stupid and pointless. I touched my cheek and felt a bruise forming, and I had limited vision through my left eye. I groaned and sat up; coming to face to tree I was laying by.  
  
"Whoa," I muttered, as I felt a rush going to my head. When my vision cleared a little, I caught a glimpse of something on the tree I was sitting by. I squinted.  
  
There, inside a crudely shaped star, was carved 'Tai + Matt,' and underneath it, 'BFFL.'  
  
I got up and traced a finger over the star. "Best friends for life," I whispered.  
  
Suddenly I was on the ground, and my head hurt. I started to cry again, coming out in choked sobs; a harsh realization cutting through me like a sharp knife. Images of his face flashed before my eyes. Matt laughing with TK, Matt glowering in one of his 'moods,' Matt terrified as Seadramon had him in its grip . . .  
  
Then a vision of Matt, looking out to the horizon at the ocean in the digital world. He looked so happy, with that little smile adorning his face and his beautiful blue eyes twinkling, his usually kept hair ruffling in the ocean breeze . . .  
  
That's when I first realized I loved him . . .  
  
"Oh Matt," I choked, as the vision of Matt turned and smiled at me. "What have I done?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LGF: So there ya go. I know I always say this, but sorry if this chapter sucked. The good parts are coming, I promise! ^_^'  
  
Tai: They sure as hell better be. Poor me . . . I want my Yammie!!  
  
LGF: How many times do I hafta tell you, Chi, patience!!  
  
Tai: Don't call me that!! Only Yama calls me that . . . by the way, why isn't Yama ever in these notes after the chapter?  
  
LGF: Because I enjoy seeing you in emotional pain.  
  
Tai: O_O  
  
LGF: JUST KIDDING! HAHA!!  
  
Tai: That was SOO not funny.  
  
LGF: I know, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?!? *drops to her knees in  
front of Taichi*  
  
Tai: *raises an eyebrow* What's this? The ever-powerful author at MY  
mercy? Oh this is so great . . . *points down at LGF with a  
commanding expression* GO GET ME SOME LUBE!! NOW!!!  
  
LGF: O_O  
  
Tai: *falls to the floor laughing, starts rolling around* HAHAHAHA!  
Oh, you should've seen your FACE! BWAHAHAHA!!!! *gets up, wipes a  
tear* Ohh, that was priceless . . .  
  
LGF: *gets up, scowling* Shut up, *CHI*.  
  
Tai: Why you little - *tackles LGF to the ground*  
  
Matt (who just appeared out of nowhere): So anyway, LGF would like to thank all of her reviewers, but she can't because she's currently, er, busy . . . * looks over at Taichi and LGF, who are still rolling around on the floor* Uh, yeah, and she wants you to, uh, review . . . HEY, GET OFF MY TAICHI!!! NOW!!!  
  
Tai: Mattie!! Yay, you're here!! Save me!! *Yama pulls Tai from underneath LGF and they run off laughing*  
  
LGF: *scowls* Oh well . . . sometimes I wish that Taichi was bi . . . *sighs* Meh. So c'mon people, tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! (hehe, my brother's doing this thing at his school for a fundraiser, selling Caramilk bars . . .you can see where that went . . . ^_^ notice how I always write chappies when I'm on a sugar high? *grins*) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! ^_^ Did anyone notice I got the title for this chapter from a song by Good Charlotte? It's from "The Day That I Die." Except, it's not really summer, it's fall, but who cares *shrugs* It goes along well enough.  
  
Oh yeah, and after I'm done this story, I'm thinking of making a sequel to it. I dunno, I'll wait till this fic is done to ask you guys again, but I've got a somewhat shrewd idea of what could happen after what I've got planned for this fic . . . *shrugs* But whatever . . . heheh how bout you start with reviewing this chappie for now??? See that button down there, beside where it says, "Submit Review"? CLICK IT!!! ^_^  
  
TBC . . . dun dun dun . . . ^_~ 


	8. Yamato's Wish

Hey everyone! *everyone gasps* *takes a bow* Yes, yes, I'm here with the next chappie!!! I am sooo sorry that it took so long, but 1) my computer was acting like a bitch, so I didn't have the internet for a loooong time and 2) I had a major case of writer's block anyway. I decided that my original planned ending was corny so I changed it, and got stuck at one point -_-;; So yah . . . digimon and none of it's characters are mine, so don't sue me, it'd be pointless (that 30 bucks that I mentioned in my last chappie? Looooong gone ^_^), you'd prolly use more money attempting to sue me than any money you might get from ME. Yeah yeah *waves hand at people behind her* I'm hurrying. So, here's the next chapter. Hope you like. Um . . . yeah, go on, read. First part is from Matt's POV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough for one now. Let's call it a night guys, I guess I'll see ya next week."  
  
"You want a ride home Yamato? It's pretty dark out already."  
  
"Nah, think I'll just walk."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Suit yourself, g'night boys."  
  
"Later." "Bye." "See you."  
  
Once they had all left the room, I sighed and went back to my weekly routine of packing my guitar *just so*, so that it'll be ready for next practice. Of course, I'll probably end up re-tuning it about five minutes before next practice anyway. And of course, I guess it would make sense to tune it now, so that I won't have to later, but this place only lets us stay till nine and according to the clock ticking on the wall, I wouldn't have enough time.  
  
I sighed again, snapping the buckles of my guitar case shut and standing up. I slung the strap of the case over my shoulder and slumped out of the room miserably.  
  
I've been depressed before, but never like this. It feels thirteen times worse than any form of sadness I've ever felt before. Why thirteen? Dunno, my bad luck number fits this situation somehow.  
  
It's thirteen times worse because last time, Taichi was there to whack me back to reality, most literally. Somehow, whenever Taichi and I fought, it seemed to make us just a little bit closer. I began craving for those fights, hoping that Tai would make it all better in the end. He always did. We became the best of friends, though our original rivalry still existed between us. Sometimes after school we would race to the corner where we parted our ways. Taichi always won, while I had to stop about two- thirds of the way there to catch my breath. He would come back to get me, and give me a piggyback ride to his house. He told me that he would always be there for me, for a reason that is still a mystery to me. He saved me from myself, back then.  
  
But Taichi isn't here to save me this time. Although, I don't think he'd mind whacking me good and hard.  
  
I stepped outside the building and started towards my apartment, where my dad would not be, again. I sighed and looked up at the stars, which seemed to be twinkling almost mockingly at me. Must be a nice life, to be a star. They dwell up there in the heavens with all the other stars, waiting every night to be wished on.  
  
Suddenly I remembered something my mother said to me about the stars. It was about a month before my parents divorced.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Mommy, look at all the stars! Look at how they sparkle!"  
  
My mother joined me at the window. "Why don't you make a wish on one?" she suggested.  
  
I frowned. "C'mon mom, I'm too old for that kind of stuff. Wishes never come true."  
  
"Don't say that," she admonished. "You're just probably wishing on the wrong star, that's all."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, people all around the world see the same stars as you. You just have to find the star that hasn't been wished on already."  
  
I frowned again. "But how do you know a star is free?"  
  
She smiled, and I remember it was the last smile she ever gave me, only me, that wasn't forced or strained. "It's the one that twinkles the most at you," she said. "It means it wants you to make a wish on it."  
  
"Like, it's trying to get you to wish on it, by twinkling more than all the other stars?"  
  
"Exactly," he whispered, pulling me into a hug.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
I gazed up at the velvety night sky. I spotted a star that twinkled almost longingly at me when I reached the park, the one near my apartment. I closed my eyes and wished with all my might.  
  
*I wish I had Taichi again.*  
  
Lame, I know. I should be wishing for him to fall helplessly in love with me, right? He is, after all, my month-long crush.  
  
But I miss him. God, I miss him. If the gods up there, you know, the ones that make life-changing decisions for you, don't feel like sending Cupid or whoever to strike Taichi, then they could, in the very least, wave a hand and have him at least tolerate me again. To be my friend again.  
  
I felt wetness on my cheeks and wiped it away quickly. I wondered what I must look like, staring at the sky and blubbering in the middle of the sidewalk. I looked down from the inky sky and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw the object of my thoughts and affection materialize before me.  
  
He seemed to be lying on the ground, staring at the sky. At least I supposed he was; I couldn't see his face. I wondered vaguely if he was wishing on a star too. He was lying so still, which confused me because I knew that Tai was extremely restless, at least when awake. I also knew that Taichi would never sleep anywhere but a bed. Once, I went to Costa Rica with his family and he didn't sleep a wink in that airplane seat.  
  
A minute passed. Then another. He still hasn't moved.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Suddenly worried out of my mid, I dropped my precious guitar case on the grass in my haste to get to him. I gasped and had to hold back a sob when I saw him.  
  
It looked as though he had been in a fight. He was beaten up pretty bad. There was a big purple bruise on his cheek and his left eye was swollen closed. My first instinct told me to check if he was breathing, and I prayed to about every god I could think of for him to please, please be okay.  
  
I sighed with relief when I felt air grazing my cheek, but pulled away quickly when I smelt it. I smelt strongly of alcohol. I remembered that night I followed him and how some guy handed him a beer, then felt that pang of guilt again for following him in the first place. I spotted an empty bottle of whisky near the tree he was by, and rolled my eyes.  
  
My eyebrows furrowed when I saw a black substance on his cheeks. I wiped it away, realizing it was his eyeliner. He had been crying. Why had he been crying? But what made me jump back, though, was the fact that his cheeks were still wet. I looked closer and noticed that tears were *still* making their way slowly and silently down his cheeks. Was it possible for someone to cry while they're unconscious?  
  
I gasped when I saw what was on the tree beside him. Etched into the bark. "Tai + Matt, BFFL."  
  
I sighed and rested on my knees for a minute, just staring at Taichi. I could've stayed there all night, looking at him. I stared at his beautiful tanned skin; at his strong muscles that showed through his shirt, at those beautiful, aristocratic hands, that have wiped away my tears, that have woven their fingers with mine, that clenched in fists when their owner was furious with me . . .  
  
A loud honking in the distance snapped me out of my reverie and caused Taichi to stir. Slapping my forehead in my stupidity, I realized that Taichi should be brought somewhere and taken care of, not be stared at with googly-eyes when he's in probably in pain.  
  
I grabbed my guitar and hung it around my neck. Then, with some difficulty (Taichi is stronger than me, after all), I hoisted Taichi onto my shoulders and hauled him to my apartment, mentally thanking god that my place was close to this park. I wobbled and stumbled and even almost dropped him once. Taichi was as limp as a ragged doll and his head kept lolling around on my shoulder, and whenever it rolled back, it was hard to get it back on my shoulder to keep my balance.  
  
When I reached the elevator at my apartment, I pressed the button to my floor and thanked god again when the door opened almost right away. When inside, I carefully got Taichi off my back and just kind of held him up, as if hugging him. My vision was obscured by his huge mass of hair, which, unlike his alcoholic breath, smelled just like he usually does. I inhaled deeply, burying my face in his hair further. I just loved the smell of Taichi. It reminded me of green grass and sunny skies, so much like his personality. It was a wonderful musky scent that simply screamed 'Taichi' and intoxicated my senses.  
  
I snapped out of it when I heard the elevator door close. Totally embarrassed, I realized that I hadn't even noticed that the elevator had arrived at my floor and had already opened and closed. I was too wrapped up in Taichi's scent to have noticed. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as I pressed the 'open' button again and the door opened to reveal the plain white walls of the corridor of the fifth floor.  
  
I half-dragged-half-carried Taichi down the hallway, unlocked my door, and took him inside. Dad was not home, as expected, and I caught a glimpse of a tiny red light blinking on the phone. I pressed the button as I passed it and listened to the messages as I placed Tai gently onto the couch.  
  
*BEEP* "Hey Matt, I'm out on a business trip that popped up out of nowhere, but I had to take it. I have my cell phone on all the time if you need me. Money on the fridge if you want a pizza or something . . . and uh, don't trash the house. Be back on Monday. Bye Matt." I sighed. Nothing I haven't heard before. I placed my guitar case on the floor and headed to the bathroom for the first aid kit.  
  
*BEEP*  
  
'Another message?' I thought. I poked my head back into the living room to listen.  
  
"Hey, Matt? It's me, Kari. Um, I just got a call from Taichi's boyfriend and uh . . . he said some pretty bad stuff. He sounded drunk. He mentioned some park, and it sounded like the on near your house, so I went there and Tai wasn't there! I know you're fighting with him, but I'm getting really worried. He should've been home by now." My eyes widened when I heard a sniff. Kari was crying? "So yeah, um, if you've seen him, give a call, okay? Thanks . . . bye."  
  
I grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet in the bathroom along with a wet cloth, and nearly ran back to the living room, where Taichi was still lying motionlessly on the sofa. I grabbed the phone and dialed Taichi's house.  
  
"Hello?" came a tentative voice.  
  
"Hey, Kari? It's me, Matt."  
  
"Oh, Matt!" he exclaimed. "I've been so worried, do you know –"  
  
"He's right here," I interrupted. "I found him in the park, looked like he got into a fight or something. I brought him to my place," I explained, as I wiped some dried bloodstains of Tai's face. "Tell your parents when they get home that he's staying at my place."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't feel like carrying him again."  
  
A small laugh. "Okay Matt. I just wonder if it was his boyfriend that Tai got into a fight with."  
  
"Probably. He, er . . . drank a lot too. You can tell by his breath."  
  
"Oh, I hope he's okay. Well, thank you so much, I was so worried. I'm glad Tai has a friend like you."  
  
I smiled wryly. "Yeah, I guess. I'll send him to your place when he wakes up, okay?"  
  
Kari sighed. "Okay. Call me if something serious happens, or if you need anything."  
  
"Alright, see you Kari."  
  
"Bye Matt. And thanks again."  
  
I hung up and looked at Tai. Throughout my conversation with his sister I had wiped away most of the blood off his face, leaving it somewhat fresh and clean. I found bruises on his stomach too, but decided to let them heal on their own. I walked over to the kitchen and got an ice cube from the freezer, put it in a plastic baggie, and walked back over to Tai. I knelt down beside his face and carefully, as not to wake him, placed the baggie on his left eye, to reduce the swelling. He groaned and stirred at the cold touch, and I saw him shiver and grab at the air slightly.  
  
"Shh," I soothed, taking his hand and putting it down by his side again. "Just sleep."  
  
He didn't seem too keen to argue, so he let his arm and the rest of his body go limp and he slumped back against the couch again. I couldn't find an extra blanket in the cupboard down the hall, so I got one of mine from my bed and placed it over Tai, also gently placing an extra pillow under his head. The blanket was clean and everything, I'd done the laundry just last night, and I slept over at Keiji, one of the band member's place, last night.  
  
Hoping that Tai would still be there the next morning if he woke up, I turned off the light in the living room and walked down the hall to my own. I got into my pajamas and fell asleep with a rather sad smile on my face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
LGF: So . . . ? Again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Life's a bitch, we all know that ^_^ . So again, my most sincere apologies.  
  
Taichi: Honestly, I thought I was gonna die. How long can it take to think of a way to get Yama and me together? It's not THAT hard. We are both more than willing.  
  
LGF: Shut up, Taichi, need I explain why it took so long AGAIN?  
  
Taichi: You could, but I'm sure I'd fall asleep after the first one. *shakes his head in disappointment* Excuses excuses. I'm disappointed in you, I really am.  
  
LGF: *bows head down in shame, then bursts into hysterical tears* I KNOW, AND I'M SORRY, OKAY?!? *slumps down against wall and sobs*  
  
Taichi: Aw, I'm sorry *goes over to LGF and hugs her*  
  
LGF: *is happy and smiling again* One more thing, I don't know if there's gonna be 10 chapters for this fic. I might end up having more. *shrugs* I'll see how it turns out. In the meantime . . . could you please review? *ducks vegetables and musical instruments being thrown at her*  
  
Taichi: *jumps out of the way and scoffs* Yeah, like they're gonna review after how long you made them wait for you to get your ass in gear.  
  
LGF: *looks pleadingly at reviewers* Of course they will. You will, won't you? WON'T YOU??  
  
Taichi: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
LGF: *shoots a dirty look at Tai* They'll review . . . right?  
  
Please review!!! But be merciful!!! And I WILL update faster this time, I swear. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Upon Awakening

LGF: Hey everybodee!! Ha HA, here I am with my next chapter!  
  
Taichi: Yeah, at least she didn't as long as last time, so you can't complain now!  
  
LGF: Thank you, Taichi. I wrote this while on the beautiful beach in Cuba. Did you miss me, Tai?  
  
Taichi: 'Course! *gives LGF a hug* -Yama walks in- YAMA-CHAN!!! *runs into Matt's arms* - they walk off somewhere -  
  
LGF: *pouts* Oh well. Anyway, I think the sun is good for taito fic writing. You should all try it! *laughs because she went to Cuba and you didn't* ^_^ Ya, I actually had this typed up and ready to go about a week ago, but lack of a phone connection kinda sets you back ^_^' stupid computer got all crapped up ONE DAY after I finished typing this. *sighs* Anyway . . .  
  
All the support I've been getting is really encouraging. Wow I got over 100 reviews!!! *beams* I'm soo happee!! Here's a few shout-outs:  
  
Tyson FoxFlame: Here is my reply to your rant of 'WHY AREN'T TAI AND YAMA TOGETHER YET AND WHY IS TAI HURT!?!?!?' hehehe . . . well Tai didn't get *that* hurt (thankfully ^_^), and Yama and Tai aren't together yet as a result of my love of drawing things out . . . hehehe I'm so evil *sadistic grin* Not to worry, things take a better turn in this chappie!!  
  
Bishie Lovers R Us: Well, I'm glad my fic is reason for wild yelling and dancing ^_^ thanks for your review!  
  
Lady Kamiya: hehehe, eww you got Tai's shirt all snotty! ^_^ again, thanks for your review!  
  
Princess Swifty: *GASP* POOR YAMMIE! *gives Yama a hug* Lol, thanks for your review!  
  
Bishou: I hope I didn't make you suffer too long! If people suffer . . . well, that means they won't review ^_^ Well, here's the next chappie!  
  
Also thanks to everyone else that reviewed chapter 8: Sillie, nEo-cHaN, Redrum, Mira Black (yes! Lol, we can both rule over the kingdom of not- updating! lol I'm hyper . . . -_-;;), Heaven's Angel Chick, evilchild2, Redvind, starfall13, goggle head girl, Rotten Angel, Dark Willow aka Admiral2, Anime Writer2, Dreamer, Titanit Enozym, 'lol', and shadow-seraph. Thank you all! Also to Bishou: I was going over all my reviews and I saw yours, your first one, and I can't believe I never thanked you! ^_^ *big eyes* Thank you soo much, I am so touched that you liked it that much. *sniffle* anyway . . .  
  
I'm dedicating this chapter to Lady Kamiya, Sillie, Tyson FoxFlame, nEo- cHaN, Anime Writer2, and Redrum, who have reviewed almost every single chapter in this fic thus far (yay Redrum! You reviewed all 8! *hands Redrum a big taito prize pack*) and have also reviewed my other stories. Thankies thankies to you all! Luv you guys!! ^_^  
  
Yeah, anyway, so here's the next chapter. Umm . . . ya. Enjoy?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning and decided that I should tell Yamato what I was feeling. I walked to his apartment in a daze, everything seemed to blur except for his door once I reached it. Everything was so surreal; I could hear my breathing in my ears. I rang the doorbell and waited, still breathing heavily. I was about to leave when I heard the door open behind me and I heard *his* angry voice. "What do *you* want?" he growled. I turned back around.  
  
I wasn't fazed though, somehow, by his edgy tone. Behind Matt, I noticed TK yelling at the teddy bear he was holding. I raised an eyebrow then turned my attention back to Matt. I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Matt . . . I love you."  
  
Our eyes were locked; my gaze unwavering, his unreadable. There was a long pause.  
  
Too long. I touched Matt's shoulder and realized he was shaking. "Matt?" I asked tentatively.  
  
"You sick freak!" He shoved my arm away. I looked at his eyes with a brokenhearted wonder, the usually calm sea in those orbs raging in a violent storm. "Get away from me and never come near me again!" He shoved me, hard, and slammed the door in my face.  
  
Everything around me went all hazy, and I fell. I tripped over the railing of the outside hallway and fell, hurtling toward the ground . . .  
  
*THUMP*  
  
I opened my eyes, gasping for breath and feeling moisture run down my cheeks. Amongst my heavy breathing, I heaved a sigh of relief. "A dream," I muttered. "It was just a dream." I buried my face in my hands. I smiled for a minute at the image of what Takeru was doing in my dream, attempting to calm myself down. But then I did a double take.  
  
I was . . . in Matt's apartment . . . on the floor, beside his couch, to be exact . . . and there was a smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
I jumped a mile, and warily looked towards the voice that haunted my dreams. Matt. Wearing his pink apron, no less.  
  
"Matt?" I stuttered. Not only was I surprised, but that apron caused some kinky ideas to creep into my head. "I, I uh, how did . . . what . . ."  
  
"I found you passed out at the park and, um, brought you here," the blonde said quietly. He was holding a spatula. "Er . . . you want some pancakes? I just made them."  
  
I stared. Not that I appreciated Matt being so nice and all, but it was puzzling me why. I mean, he should hate me, like the rest of them. He does hate me. Doesn't he? And then there's Ryan . . . does he know? Did he see anything? Is that why he's being so friendly, because he knows we're broken up?  
  
This was too much to think about right now. I had to escape.  
  
"Matt, I . . . I gotta go," I stuttered, standing up, not able to put consonants together. I started to back away, in the direction of the door. "Um, I, I'm sorry . . . bye." I saw Matt advancing a bit on me, and my digital instincts suddenly took over and I bolted for the door. I managed to unlock it quickly and then ran like the wind. I think I heard Matt call my name, I dunno, but I was already down the hall and at the staircase anyway.  
  
I knew this, running away from my problems, would not keep me at bay for long. It probably wasn't the smartest choice right now either, but I just couldn't face him. Not now. I had to work everything out with myself before talking to Matt.  
  
I slowed down only when I reached my apartment building. I stopped in front of the double glass doors, panting with my hands on my knees. I saw a dark spot appear on the concrete below. I blinked, causing another tear to fall. Why was I crying?  
  
Grumbling and cursing my emotional self to show this weakness, I wiped the wetness from my cheeks and trudged inside, dragging my legs up the stairs to my apartment. Though I was exhausted from running, I didn't feel like taking the elevator. It seemed so lonesome at the moment. Here at least I had the sounds of my footsteps echoing off the walls to focus on.  
  
Once I reached my flat I fumbled for my keys in my pockets. I opened the door to enter into my home and kicked off my shoes, the familiarity of my surroundings comforting me somewhat. No one was home, so I headed straight for the couch, collapsed onto it and buried my face in a pillow. "Life is *such* a bitch," I grumbled into it.  
  
"I agree."  
  
I jumped a mile for the second time that day and fell off the couch in surprise. I looked up over the top of the coffee table tiredly. Dark blue eyes peered back at me.  
  
"Your sister let me in," Ryan said before I could say anything. He got up from where he sat at the kitchen table and walked over, placing himself on the couch. "Tai . . . we have to talk."  
  
"I know," I groaned as I pulled myself up to sit beside him. I sighed, leaning my head against the back of the couch. "About last night . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry for getting all ticked off like that," he burst out. I looked at him and he looked mildly troubled. "All that alcohol . . . but I still think that - "  
  
"– that we shouldn't go out anymore," I finished quietly. Ryan nodded.  
  
"But we have grown close," he paused hesitantly. "I think we can still be friends, right? I mean, like we were before I, you know, asked you out. Besides," a smile broke out on his face. "I can tell you're still totally hung up on Matt." I grinned despite myself. "Speaking of which, what took you so long, coming home from his place? It's not that far, is it?"  
  
"Well, I – hold on, how did you know I was at Matt's?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, when I left you I was, naturally, totally and drunkenly pissed, so I went and uh, called up your place for some reason," he said uncomfortably. "Uh . . . Kari answered. I said some nasty shit to her about . . . stuff. I apologized when I came here, though," he reassured me when I gave him a you-better-apologize-or-else look. "I kind of just sulked in the bushes after that. I saw Matt come. He . . . stayed at your side for a while, just watching you. Then he hauled you onto his shoulders and lugged you off in the same direction he was going originally, with some difficulty, I might add." I smiled, knowing that Matt is not known for his athletic ability. "Kari told me that you were at his place, which I kinda guessed already." He paused. "You're really lucky to have a friend like him, Tai."  
  
"I know," I mumbled. I paused for a moment to absorb everything. Matt . . . watched me? Why? Could he . . . is it possible . . .  
  
"I really think he likes you," said Ryan quietly, as if reading my thoughts. "You should talk to him. I'm guessing you didn't this morning?"  
  
I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "No . . . I wanted to sort things out with you first."  
  
Ryan looked up and gave me an appreciative smile. "Thanks . . ."  
  
A comfortable silence passed between us, which gave me time to think. So, Ryan and I weren't going out anymore. It's for the best, I think. Besides, I loved Matt. Probably . . . no, definitely, I was in love with him all along. It almost seemed as if I used Ryan to take out my emotional frustration on.  
  
I suddenly felt incredibly guilty.  
  
I cleared my throat. "Ryan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for all of this. I feel like I've used you as my toy while I've loved Matt all along." I turned my head, not wanting to look Ryan in the eye. Broken up or not, we still cared about each other very much and I hated to break his heart. He, for one, had actually been in love with me.  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it," Ryan said softly, breaking me out of my reverie. "You're not the only one."  
  
I'm not the only – huh? I must have voiced my thoughts out loud because Ryan chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I, um . . ." He suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable, and started fiddling with his thumbs. "I, I-don't-think-I- ever-really-got-over-my-crush-on-Josh," he said really fast.  
  
I had no idea how I managed to understand that, but I did, and I couldn't help it, my face broke out into a wild grin. "No way! Really? That's great! I mean . . ." I stopped, seeing the wry look on Ryan's face. "I mean, sorry man. Must be real tough on you." Ugh, that was *so* stupid. I felt like pounding my head into the wall, which I knew to be very solid. I smiled to show my support.  
  
"Looks like we're in the same boat," Ryan commented sarcastically, but smiling a bit now too. Relieved, I let out the breath I had been holding. He paused. "Except that you actually *have* a chance with Matt. Josh and I will never happen," he said mournfully.  
  
My head shot up. "Hey, don't say that! I mean, think about it, has Josh gone out with anyone since you were together?" He shook his head. "See? Maybe he's been having trouble getting over you too. Maybe he didn't want to. Maybe – " I paused, thinking. "Hey, don't you think he was a little *too* enthusiastic that day in the hospital, when we first got together? Remember how he practically fled from the room, to 'leave us alone?' I bet you any money he was faking it. Oh, forget that," I added again. "in the waiting room, when I first arrived? He totally broke down and started to . . . he started to cry, Ryan."  
  
Ryan's eyes widened. "He cried?" he asked softly. I nodded.  
  
"Sobbed was more like it. He just literally, broke down. And when Joe, the blue-haired guy, told us that you were okay, he practically jumped for joy and ran to your room full-speed."  
  
Ryan turned his head and stared at the wall. "I never would've guessed," he said in that same, soft voice that held so many emotions. "He seemed so contained when he actually came to my room. Almost as if . . . nothing too bad had happened. And I haven't seen him cry since we were thirteen, when his folks disowned him. Oh my god," he slapped his hand to his forehead. "If all this is true, then it must've broken his heart when we got together. Hell, I bet he didn't even like it when I, er, 'showed you the ropes' that day we met. Oh god . . ." he moaned. Then he laughed bitterly. "This has messed up so much."  
  
I nodded, suddenly remembering something. "I've also been an ass to all my friends. Gotta go get all of *their* trust back too," I grumbled. "Looks like we've both got some talking to do," I said, half-sarcastically, half- sympathetically.  
  
"I agree with ya on that one. I better go then," he said, standing up and heading towards the door. "See ya."  
  
"Wait, Ryan?" Ryan stopped, his hand resting on the doorknob. "Thanks for coming," I said sincerely. "I'm glad we worked this out. I'm glad . . . I'm glad we're still friends."  
  
Ryan grinned, walked back over and pulled me into a hug. "Me too, buddy," he said, and I could detect the smile and the relief in his voice.  
  
I hugged him back. It was over. But it was a happy ending, for us anyway. When we pulled apart, he gave me one last kiss on my cheek and smiled. I smiled back. "Bye," I said.  
  
"Bye," he said back, and he turned the doorknob . . .  
  
. . . to come face-to-face with a certain tall, sexy, blue-eyed blonde I knew, who had his arm raised, poised to knock. And he had a look of shock on his face.  
  
We must've all blinked simultaneously. Matt stared at me, his beautiful pool-blue eyes searching mine. I stared back. Ryan broke the silence by clearing his throat, which, disappointedly, broke the surreal feeling Matt was creating in my mind.  
  
"I'm, ah, gonna go now . . ." said Ryan, sliding toward the exit. "Um, good luck, Tai."  
  
I nodded, only me and Ryan knowing what he meant. Ryan exited quickly, leaving Matt and I to stare at each other again. His eyes . . . his face . . . his face.  
  
He was just . . . so beautiful.  
  
God, how I'd missed this.  
  
"Matt," I croaked, my throat suddenly tight. I saw him open his beautiful lips to say something, but my arms were latched around his neck in a second. I felt his arms encircle my waist, pulling us into a desperate hug. In a second, I simply melted in his arms. I had dreamed of this, in the good dreams. I breathed in, inhaling his wonderful, intoxicating scent. I was under his spell, I knew it. No one else had this much of an affect on me.  
  
"Tai," he whispered against my neck, and I gasped and let out a sob at the same time.  
  
"God, Matt," I choked, pulling him tighter, another sob escaping me as I ached for the contact I've avoided for the past weeks. "Oh God, Matt, I'm so sorry, so sorry . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LGF: TA-DA!!!  
  
Taichi: YEEEAAAHHH!!! *tackles Yama* I'VE FINALLY GOT HIM BOTH ON AND OFF SCENES!!!  
  
LGF: *grins evilly* Hehehe . . . or so you think . . .  
  
Yamato + Tai: *murderous looks*  
  
LGF: *looks around* What? *suddenly gets an idea and scribbles something on a piece of paper*  
  
Taichi: *ignores LGF for the time being, looks down as apron materializes on Matt* Um . . . nice apron, Yama . . .  
  
Yamato: *looks down and blushes* What the hell?!?  
  
LGF: Hehehehe . . . I AM THE ALMIGHTY AUTHOR, FEEL MY WRATH!!!  
  
Taichi and Yamato: *clutch each other and start screaming wide-eyed like little girls* AAAHHHH!!! *run away*  
  
LGF: Hehehehe . . . anyway, to my faithful reviewers, thank you all so much!!! You guys are so great, you feedback has been greatly appreciated! Just a few more chapters to go, yay! And it didn't take me as long to post this one as it did before! See, I'm improving! ^_^' Although there *is* a plot hole: miraculously, both Taichi and Ryan fail to have hangovers that morning. *shrugs* I found the plot hole when I was finished writing this chapter, and didn't feel like going back and having Taichi throw up all over Matt's carpet or something, and *then* leave. *THAT* would be weird. I'm too lazy to go back and change it, anyways. -_-;;  
  
Anyway, please review you guys!!! Remember, reviews = a happy LGF = faster updates!! So what are y'all waiting for?!? Go, go on, review!! NOW! ^-^  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
~ Lil Gold Fishie ~  
  
I like fudge 


	10. Complications

_**OH MY GOD, SHE LIVES!!! **_

Yes, I know, it's been **such** a long time since I've updated, and I am so sorry!!! I'm such a hypocrite, I'm always yelling at other authors to update and then here I am, not updating in what, three months? Four months? Er . . . --;; So yeah, I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me yet! **waves arms frantically **I'M STILL HERE!!!! ' I'm still not particularly satisfied with this chappie, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. I hope you'll all review anyway.

Here's some shout-outs:

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You'll get your fill soon enough . . . Here's the next chappie!!

**Copycat4:** Hehe, yep, me like fudge! I don't smoke crack or anything, but I do give off that impression, don't I? Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chap!

**Kai/rei forever kai the uke:** Thankie thankies!!

**Dark Willow:** Yay! Thanks, here's the next chapter!

**Sailor Red:** Haha, that's okay, I've pretty much been hiding in a hole too, lol! Glad you liked, here's the next one!

**Shadow-seraph:** ' Haha, nice bit of sarcasm there . . . uhh . . . Yes, Yama in a pink frilly apron! I am SOOO gonna have to put that somewhere in this fic again . . . hehe, and give Tai a nosebleed or something . . . Lolz!! Here's the next chap, enjoy!

**Sillie:** Yah, thanks for reviewing!! Btw, I luv ur fics!! Here I am, continuing. Hope you enjoy!

**PrincessSwifty:** Aw, poor Tai! Ew . . . **joins Yama in squealing** Yah, taito rules!! This update isn't "soon" but it's here! Hope you like!

**Redvind:** Yep, it HAS been a long time! I know, I know, and I'm sorry for keeping everybodee waiting! And well, I originally said that it was gonna be 10 chappies, but then that changed and now it's gonna be more, yay (for you ')!!

**LadyK:** ehm . . . what's with your name? o.O Yes, I loooove fudge!!! No prob for the dedication thingy, thanks for reviewing, my loyal reviewer! Can you review this one too? **puppy eyes** hehehe . . . **yelps when tai and yama tackle her but quickly gets used to the situation . . .** **wink wink **Ahh, this is the life . . . hehe, hope you like!

**Tyson FoxFlame:** TYSON!! **glompz back** Who says they're together again? **evil maniacal laughter** As for you keeping Ryan . . . well, you can have Joshie now too! You two can share! Kay? **hopeful look** Hey lookie, you're online! Like, right now, as I'm writing this. Hey . . . that's so cool! It's like I'm talking to TWO of you, but not really. Get it? **crickets chirp **Okaayyyy . . . Oy, that was just about as funny as one of Gomamon's wisecracks. I'm really losing it. Right then, here's the next chappie after a long wait, so I hope ya like! (I'm kinda scared of talking to you after you read this . . . )

**Mira Black:** Hey!! But I am the evil authoress, who says they're together?!? **breaks into evil cackling laughter** You'll probably hate me by the end of this chappie . . . But yes, fudge is good!! I'm actually eating some fudge right now, it's this cream fudge stuff my mom found at the deli store and it's got this cow on the front of the wrapper . . . o.O Thanks about the 100 plus reviews, I was so happy . . . well, here's the next chappie!

**nEo-cHaN:** Haha, Cuba seems so long ago to me now . . . oopsie . . . well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like!

**Redrum:** Hehe you're very welcome! Yamachi is cool too. That thing about the hangovers surprised me. Really? I know, when I first read that I was like, "Lucky people . . ." but that liver thing makes sense too. Serves them right, bwahaha . . . Well, anywho, hope you like this chappie!

**Bishie Lovers 'R' Us:** Yes, I know cliffies are evil! I'm sorry! Thanks for reviewing!!

**Bishou:** Your reviews always make me wanna cry! Thank you, thank you. I hope this chapter is okay, I've been neglecting this story for a bit and I think my imaginary muses hate me . . . but in any case, I hope you review again!

**Kurochan:** Hehe, thankies!! Here's chapter 10 . . .

**LemonTwist:** hehe thanks!! Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chappie.

**Ikana Katsuragi:** Tai did act like a bitch, din he? Well, I'm not telling if it's taito or yamachi, though I did plan on it to be taito, but I'm not so sure anymore . . . we'll see how it turns out. You keep track of all my fics? Wow, I'm flattered . . . **blushes **Well, here's chapter 10!

And this chapter is dedicated to . . . **drum roll** Tyson FoxFlame!!! And this isn't like a guilt thing, cuz you dedicated your chappie to me (for which I am very honored and flattered) but I was going to do it anyway. You are also an awesome person and fun to talk to, plus an extremely talented author (EVERYONE GO READ TYSON'S FICS!!!). Your fics were actually some of the first taitos I ever read, and then I got hooked . . . (hehehe . . . **glompz tai and yama**) So everybody, hats off to Tyson! Thanks for your reviews and I hope you like this chappie!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Yet. You just watch.

So, without further adieu (did I spell that right?)

Chapter Ten: Uh oh . . . Complications 

_**::::::::::::: Yamato's POV :::::::::::::**_

As I held onto Tai, my dear, sweet Tai-chan, my eyes started to tear up. Tiny little streams of water started to make their way down my cheeks. They reached his face, which was buried in my neck, and he started and looked at me, tears also evident in his own chocolatey orbs.

"What's wrong, Yama?" he whispered, and I choked in a breath. I could drown in those eyes, but right now they held so much pain. Was it my fault? And . . . he called me Yama . . . the tears came faster. He scrunched his eyebrows together in concern. "Why are you crying? I'm the one that did wrong, not you . . ."

I shook my head wildly and strands of hair slung to my wet face, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop crying. "No, no it's not like that, Tai," I sobbed. "I did wrong too, I followed you like a little sneak, because I was too curious to find out what I could've simply asked you about and I'm really sorry and if I hadn't we – "

Taichi grabbed my face and made me look directly into the eyes I loved so much. "Yama, of all people this is not your fault! That's right . . . shh now," he soothed, and I couldn't help but melt in his strong arms. But I couldn't, not now, I had to make him understand how bad I felt, how much I regret what I did, how guilty I felt. I took a deep gulp of air with difficulty but he put one finger on my lips and used the other to brush away my tears, as if he knew. As if he understood. But how could he?

The touch made me shiver visibly and I closed my eyes, leaning into the touch. He took his hand away and held me tighter, and at that moment, leaning my head on his shoulder, it just felt so wonderful, so warm and safe in his arms.

"To be honest, Yama, I don't know if I would've told you if you asked me," he said softly, startling me and breaking the silence. His breath tickled my ear, and I looked up, confused. "You needn't apologize, though. You're not to blame at all, you would've found out sooner or later." I saw his eyes starting to tear up again, so this time, I gently ran my thumb over his cheekbone and smoothed them away. He kept his eyes open, and stared at me all along.

There was a pause. Regret, frustration, passion and love were rushing between us in wild torrents through our eyes, like a seemingly never-ending war. I didn't know if I liked the feeling or not, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. It was a strange feeling, being held under his gaze like that as if he were looking into my very soul.

I soon decided that I didn't like it. His gaze and the circumstances made me feel extremely pressured. I adverted my gaze and said monotonously, "I still should have trusted you more."

I heard him chuckle softly. "You're so stubborn, Yama . . ." He paused. "Okay, I admit that I definitely didn't like you stalking me like that." My face immediately crumpled. Of course.

"But I still have done _way_ worse than you," he continued quickly, holding me tighter. "Please, please don't cry Yama . . . I hate to see you cry . . ."

We stood there for a while, just holding each other up as if we'd fall if we lost our grip. There was so much to say between us, so much to catch up on, and so much I wanted to ask him. It's still hard to believe that all this happened just while I was gone. So I summed up all of my confused and jumbled-up thoughts in one question.

"Why?"

_**::::::::::::: Meanwhile, in Kari's room . . . :::::::::::::**_

Kari sighed over the phone. "Yeah, Tai's ex-boyfriend just left and Matt came over. I think they're trying to sort stuff out between them."

On the other line, Sora also sighed, but with relief. "I'm so glad. All this tension has got to stop. I'm hoping that once Matt and Tai are the best of friends again, that maybe things will go back to normal with the rest of us too."

"Yeah, especially with you . . . and Kou."

"Yeah, poor Koushirou. I mean, he was almost as good as friends with Tai as Tai was with me. He was there for Tai when you got sick in the digital world, remember? I think that's a big part of their friendship. We all know how much Tai cares about you."

Kari smiled softly and mentally thanked whatever entities there were for having a brother like Tai, even if he did screw up majorly every once in a while. Like now. "I'm sure he'll try his best to make things right again with Koushirou, the rest, and you. Don't deny it, he was the worst towards you."

Sora sighed. "I suppose," she mumbled, frowning and tracing patterns on her desk with her finger as she swiveled in her computer chair at her home. "But I know that the old Tai is still in that battered heart somewhere. It might take a while, but talking to Matt is a good start. By the way, how are they doing?"

"Hold on a sec," said Kari. Pressing the hold button on the phone, she quietly opened her door a crack and peered down the hallway. She smiled at the sight of the two older destined.

"Well?" asked Sora, when she got back on the phone.

"I think everything will be just fine," she said happily, closing her door behind her silently and plopping herself down on her bed.

"Oh?" Sora's voice sounded suspicious. "What makes you think so?"

Kari couldn't help but giggle. "I just peeked out, and I saw them hugging in the living room."

"Hugging?"

"Yeah. Just kinda standing together and hugging."

"Oh, really now?" grinned Sora.

"But I think I also saw tears in their eyes," she added worriedly.

"Oh don't worry about it Kar," reassured Sora. "If they're crying a bit _while_ they're hugging, it's probably a good sign."

Kari frowned. "Like how?"

"It usually means that they're reassuring each other, resolving differences, or, in their case, just happy to be friends again, if they are. I'd say either of those would be pretty good. And anyway," she continued, smiling a little when she could practically _feel_ Kari's confused pout, "if they were bad tears, they wouldn't be hugging, now, would they?"

Kari mulled the thought over for a few seconds. Then a small smile appeared on her face. "I suppose that makes sense. I shouldn't have doubted, you do have the crest of love after all." Her grin widened and her eyes glinted mischievously. "Hey, you know what I think?"

"What?"

"What if it wasn't just a normal hug? You know what I mean."

"You mean . . ."

"Yep, I bet that when I look out again in five minutes, they'll probably be making out on the couch, or something."

Sora gasped, then squealed. "Oh, it's about time the realized their feelings for each other! Matt already has, he told me, but Tai, having had a boyfriend and all might have put him off-track. But still . . ." Sora frowned, even though Kari couldn't see it. "Don't get your hopes up too high. They might become friends again first and deny the inevitable some more."

"Deny, deny, _deny_!" the younger girl cried out exasperatedly, causing the older girl to jump. "I swear, they've been doing that for _soo_ long. For _at least_ the past few months, I could tell. Honestly, sometimes I just wanna smack them both upside their heads and then lock them both inside a closet!"

Sora's eyes narrowed, then lit up suddenly. "Oh my god, Kari, I have the best idea ever. Quick, three way Mimi!"

_**::::::::::::: Taichi's POV :::::::::::::**_

"Why?" he had asked.

I sighed against his neck, then pulled out of the hug. This was it. I had to tell him. He deserved to know everything, after all. I walked over to the couch and sat down slowly, patting the seat beside me to indicate for Matt to do the same. He followed me and sat, and waited patiently for me to start. He was always patient with me. At least at times like these.

I took a deep breath and started to talk. I told him about how upset I was when he left. I told him about how I met Ryan, and about how my lifestyle changed, and about everything I was glad I did and everything I regretted doing. I reassured him that I only went and sold myself about five or six times in total, nothing compared to what Ryan and the others did. I even found myself saying stuff that hadn't occurred to me, or that I hadn't meant to say, but was spilling out anyway:

"I've already known I was gay, or at least bi, for a while. So at least I was over the whole, 'Oh my god, I'm gay' thing."

"I was so scared that someone would find out. I just wanted acceptance, but I didn't know where to get it . . . and then everything was just, came at me at once."

"Ryan's and the others' attitudes about being gay just amazed me. They were so blunt and, like, and totally okay with it! I thought it must be so nice to live like that, you know, not afraid of people knowing, and do almost whatever you wanted without having fingers pointed at you wherever you went."

"I don't really know why I started prostituting. It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. But I had this amazing feeling after Ryan and I . . . you know. I just wanted to feel like that again . . . I know it sounds selfish but . . . well, you wouldn't understand . . . and I figured that nobody else would either."

"I started avoiding everyone because I was afraid of what they would think of me. The only person that knew I was gay was Kari-chan, but even she didn't know exactly what I was doing when I went out."

I told him everything. And I mean everything. And I glanced at his face sometimes as I talked, but it remained expressionless. And in his eyes, that sea of blue remained calm. Every time. The only times his expression even slightly changed was when I told his that Ryan was my first, he paled noticeably then. I mean, who wouldn't, though? I just told him that I lost my virginity at sixteen. Bit of a shock there. Well, I told him everything except about my break-up with Ryan. He already knew most of it, after all.

I talked for a long time. When I finished I was thirsty and a bit out of breath. But what really unnerved me was that Matt was completely silent throughout the entire thing.

"So," I said awkwardly when I finally finished. "Uh, that's it. Man, have I ever been a jerk. I have so much fixing up to do." I laughed nervously, running a hand through my hair.

He was still silent.

My body stiffened and I ducked my head, a dark blush spreading across my cheeks rapidly. I had just spilled everything I've been holding on to for so long and I didn't like the feeling of being under his scrutinizing gaze. It was so quiet it was eerie. I had no idea what he was thinking. _No wait, this silence can only mean one thing_, I thought miserably. He was angry. Maybe even furious. He had no idea what to say because he was so disgusted with me that there were no words. _Great, Kamiya, you've really screwed everything up this time. _

It's all my fault. Why did I do all those things anyway? There don't seem to be any upsides to any of those rashly-decided actions . . . Oh crap, what have I done? He would never want to be with me now, not even as a friend.

I clasped my hands in front of me and leaned my elbows on my knees, and I realized I was shaking. My hands trembled against each other and I could barely keep my elbows from buckling. I had never felt so weak and small in my entire life, even if I deserved it. _'Matt has every right to be angry with you,'_ my brain told me. But what's done is done.

I stood up suddenly, my back to Matt. I was still shaking.

"I-I'm sorry Matt," I said in this horribly choked voice. "I understand if you hate me, and if you don't want to talk to me. I'll keep away from you . . ."

I just couldn't stand it anymore, this pressure, this feeling of weakness in front of who used to be my best friend, so I ran. Again! Man, I felt like such a coward. Matt was probably thoroughly disgusted now. I could just imagine his thoughts: _"Pathetic. Keeper of Courage, yeah right . . ."_

I didn't run far, though. Just to my room. Where, to my annoyance, Kari was giggling and chatting on the phone with someone.

But upon my entrance she quickly said good bye to whoever she was talking to and turned to me, smiling. "Well?"

I saw her smile disappear so fast it was scary. "Tai?"

I turned away and stared at the wall detachedly, clenching my shaking fists and gritting my teeth. I just felt so stiff. Empty. Devoid of everything that mattered. And Yama mattered. God, he mattered a lot. _Yama, I'll always love you . . ._

"Tai. Tai," she kept saying, tone growing more serious with each passing second. Her voice was an echo in my thoughts. _How did this happen? We were supposed to be together forever . . . I was supposed to tell him everything, and then he would've forgiven me and all would be right again. I should've known. It's **Matt**, after all. His moods rise and lower to extreme levels at both ends of the scale, I should've known he might've reacted like this. I should've known. I **should've**._

Kari started waving a hand in front of my face, her expression panicky.

_It's my fault. Man, it is._

I saw her run out of the room, yelling somewhere in the distance . . .

_Fucked up royally. All my fault._

Why was it getting so dark? Maybe it's a solar eclipse. The moon was blocking the sun. Or maybe it was the shell building itself around my heart.

Blocking everything.

_I won't hurt anymore._

Through half-closed eyes I saw an angel run in and take me in its arms before the world faded away and all became dark.

_Yama . . . _

**crickets chirp**

**Suddenly, random flying objects start getting hurled at LGF **

**Tai and Matt are looking on from a bench, watching as LGF gets chased up and down the street by the mob of angry readers**

Tai: Wow, LGF, what's the matter with them all?

Matt: Yeah, I wonder why they're all chasing you after made me look so mean and then gave poor Tai a heart attack?

**there's a pause, then readers start attacking again**

LGF: I DID _NOT_ GIVE TAI A FREAKING HEART ATTACK, YOU_ MORON_ . . .

Tai: And what are my sister and **shudder** Sora planning?

Matt: **flinches as LGF gets pelted repeatedly on the head by tennis rackets and various stereo equipment** _Ouch_, that must hurt . . . Yeah, but I bet Meems will do a good job, after you get better . . . speaking of which, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY TAI-CHAN, ANYWAY?!?!?!?!?!? **is suddenly livid and starts running after LGF too**

LGF: I do not _need_ this from you right now! **scribbles something on a piece of paper and Matt goes red as he looks down**

Matt: **stops in his tracks and looks crestfallen **No . . . no, not again . . .

Tai and Jun: YAMA-CHAN!!!! YOU LOOK _SOOO_ _HOTT_ IN THAT CUTE APRON!!!

Tai: **blink**

Jun: **blink**

Matt: **blink**

LGF: MWAHAHAHAHA . . . . !

Tai: Quick, Yama!! Er . . . I'm hungry!

Matt: o.O You're _always_ hungry, Tai-chan.

Tai: **stares right at Matt **Come and _cook_ me something!!

Matt: Oh right! You want me to cook because that requires us to be somewhere else! **raises a finger in the air in triumph**

Tai and LGF: **faint anime-style**

Tai: Gad, yer so slow! **grabs Yama and they run off somewhere, with Jun screaming death-threats after Tai**

LGF: Well, I hope you guys don't hate me. And don't worry, I didn't kill Tai, or do anything to hurt him, blah blah blah . . . but you guys will still review right? **looks timid** _Right?_

**gives best impression of the patented watery-eyed, wavery-lipped puppy-dog look**

Come on. I know you can't resist that. _Admit it!!_

What LGF --- wants you to do --- is to click the button --- and then review!! (hey hey!! It rhymes!! Ma lil rap song . . .)

TBC, next chapter coming in a few weeks this time, not a few months '' I live off reviews, so please do!!

Oh, and I was thinking about getting a professional muse to put in my notes before and after each chapter, that aren't Tai and Matt . . . cuz they don't count, they're in the fic! **Matt and Tai glare from Matt's steamy apartment window** I thought and thought and I can't think of a good one . . . that's not already taken by someone!! **bursts into tears** Waaahh . . . _I want a muse _. . . **::: _HELP WANTED_ ::: sign flashes onto all the readers' screens** There. I'm open to suggestions! Who do you wanna see? It could be anyone. Tell me in your reviews!!

Matt: Why do you need a new muse anyway?

Tai: Yeah, we aren't good enough for you or something?

Matt: Three's a crowd anyway.

Tai: I agree.

LGF: Shut up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW::::::::::::::::::::::: please

**[tbc]**

Lil Gold Fishie ( )


End file.
